Choix
by entalea
Summary: Quelles que soient les conséquences ?" La jeune fille sourit: "Mr le directeur, la mort n'est pas une conséquence, c'est la fin inévitable du chemin, quel soit il et je viens de choisir le mien."
1. Chapter 1

« Vous êtes certaine de votre choix. » ce n'était pas une question.

Albus Dumbledore plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille qui lui faisait face, rencontrant seulement une profonde détermination.

« En effet » sa voix était calme en dépit de toutes les implications.

« Quelles que soient les conséquences ? »

La jeune fille sourit

« Mr le directeur, la mort n'est pas une conséquence, c'est la fin inévitable du chemin, quel soit-il et je viens de choisir le mien. »

Et elle était sortit.

*

C'était le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances de noël et Minerva Mcgonagall voyait ses élèves devenir de plus en plus impatients au fil des jours.

Le professeur arpentait sa classe observant la partie pratique de la leçon du jour : les élèves étaient censés métamorphoser leurs plumes en fleurs.

Ronald Weasley et Seamus Finnigan chuchotaient avec enthousiasme et Harry riait, leurs plumes transformées seulement en partie.

Le professeur soupira et continua son tour de classe. Le jeune Londubat, plein de bonne volonté multipliait les essais infructueux…elle éteignit d'un mouvement souple les flammes qu'il venait de provoquer et lui adressa un sourire.

« Persévérez Mr Londubat, j'ai confiance en vos capacités. » le garçon rougit et repris ses tentatives. Deux tables plus loin Parvati Patil tentait d'écrire avec sa marguerite partiellement métamorphosée tandis que Mlle Brown fixait le jeune Weasley d'un air rêveur. Le professeur les rappela à l'ordre et observa leurs tentatives et après avoir rectifié mouvements et prononciation, elle se détourna.

Elle balayait la classe du regard quand elle la vit :

Hermione Granger se tenait près d'une fenêtre seule, sa plume intacte devant elle.

Et à cet instant Minerva Mcgonagall su que quelque chose était incorrect…

Elle s'approcha de son étudiante et posa délicatement une main sur son épaule, la jeune fille sursauta avant de la fixer, le visage impassible.

« Tout est bien, Mlle Granger ? »

« Parfait professeur »

« Dans ce cas…votre métamorphose »

Hermione leva les yeux vers son professeur et d'un gracieux mouvement du poignet exécuta le sort et à la place de ce qui avait été autrefois une plume se trouvait une magnifique rose blanche. Le professeur pris la fleur nouvellement métamorphosée entre ses doigts, elle ne présentait aucune imperfection et dégageait un parfum délicat.

« En informulé Mlle Granger ? » dit le professeur amusée « cela mérite certainement des points… disons 30 points pour Gryffondor pour cette performance »

La jeune fille resta impassible renforçant ainsi les inquiétudes du professeur mais avant qu'elle ait pu prononcer sa pensée la cloche avait signalé la fin du cours et Hermione s'était volatilisé. Le professeur resta interdite quelques secondes se demandant ce qui n'allait pas chez la préfète.

Hermione traversait les couloirs se dirigeant à travers le flot d'élèves, perdue dans ses pensées. Le lendemain tous les élèves retrouveraient leur famille pour fêter noël, Harry passerait les vacances au terrier entouré des Weasley. Hermione elle passerait les fêtes au quartier général pensa t-elle amère.

« Sorbet citron » annonça-t-elle, elle gravit les marches et entra.

« Mlle Granger, toujours aussi ponctuelle »sourit Dumbledore « le lieu vient d'être décidé, j'ai préparé un portoloin »

« A quelle heure est prévu celui de retour ? »

« Vous avez cinq heures »

« Très bien, je pars maintenant ? » s'enquit elle

« Oui je vous attendrais ici pour votre rapport », Le vieil homme lui tendit deux bouton, « bonne chance et à tout à l'heure »

Hermione se redressa prit les boutons, en rangea un et disparu.

Elle ne s'écroulait plus après un transport via portoloin, l'habitude sans doute, songea t-elle avant de prendre connaissance des lieux. Elle se trouvait aux abords d'un champ et devant elle se tenait un imposant manoir. Elle ferma les yeux concentrée et avec un léger « pop » se transforma. Se tenait à présent sur le petit chemin de terre un chaton blanc avec de grands yeux verts.

Elle s'élança vers le manoir…


	2. Chapter 2

Minerva Mcgonagall contempla son assiette intacte et soupira, elle avait cherché Hermione pour lui parler mais la préfète restait introuvable.

Elle fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Filius « Minerva, je vous disait que j'avais été fort surpris de ne pas voir Miss Granger en cours cet après-midi » à ces mots Minerva se crispa « je me demandais si elle était malade ou quoi que ce soit » continua le minuscule professeur. Elle se tourna vers lui «c'est inhabituel en effet, je l'ai moi-même cherché ce soir mais je ne l'ai pas trouvée… » Et tandis qu'elle interrogeait Mme Pomfrey sur le sujet le directeur attira l'attention du maître de potions qui sortit quelques instants plus tard…

Severus Rogue se dirigeait d'un pas vif à travers le château, ses robes volant derrière lui. Arrivé à la tour d'Astronomie il consulta de nouveau l'heure: plus que quelques secondes.

« Bonsoir, professeur » le professeur se retourna vers Hermione

« Je suppose que vous avez les plans » dit-il, un sourire narquois se dessinant sur son visage.

« En effet, vos indications étaient exactes »

« Évidemment » répliqua t-il sèchement « Le directeur nous rejoindra à son bureau » La jeune fille lui lança un regard interrogateur « quelques affaires à régler…notre chère professeur de Métamorphoses était inquiète de votre absence et harcelait quelque peu le directeur quand je suis parti…maintenant si vous voulez bien. »

La préfète lui lança un regard pointu serrant son poing, avant de s'avancer vers les étages inférieurs.

Hermione sortit du bureau du directeur deux heures plus tard, traversant les couloirs sombres. A cette heure ci tous ses amis dormaient paisiblement, étrangers à la guerre qui se déroulaient au dehors. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Songea t-elle amère, depuis quand sa principale occupation n'était plus les examens à venir ou les sorties avec ses amis ?

Cela avait commencé dès cet été, quand elle avait appris à ses parents la situation politique du monde sorcier. Ils avaient alors réalisé que par sa faute, son cœur se serra à cette pensée, ils étaient devenus des cibles pour le seigneur sombre. Ils ne lui avaient plus adressé un mot de l'été. Elle leur avait pourtant laissé le temps pensant qu'ils comprendraient…mais en début d'année ils lui avaient annoncé qu'ils quittaient le pays et que sa présence n'était pas désirée.

Depuis elle avait changé, elle ne parlait plus en cours, travaillait plus, sortait moins et s'était impliqué pour le moins activement dans la guerre…

Personne, pas même ses amis, n'avait remarqué le changement, ils étaient occupés ailleurs pensa t-elle tristement.

Puis la remarque de Rogue lui revint en mémoire il y'avait bien une personne qui avait remarqué le changement : le professeur de Métamorphoses.

Elle sourit : il y avait une personne avec qui elle serait heureuse de passer noël.

_Voilà pour le second chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plus… _


	3. Chapter 3

_Tyto 27 : merci pour tes reviews et voilà qui devrait en partie répondre à ta question._

_Camille 13 :pour ta question…à vrai dire je n'y avais pas pensé mais j'en doute._

_Poki-zina : merci pour les reviews et ce chapitre est un peu plus long.._

_Et merci beaucoup à ptitoon, et link 9 pour leurs reviews…._

La neige tombait, recouvrant la ville d'un épais manteau blanc en ce jour de noël, tandis que les passants se pressaient dans les rues de Londres. Hermione progressait à travers la foule, un paquet sous le bras et un sourire aux lèvres.

Au 12 Square Grimmaurd, six des membres de l'ordre était réunis dans l'immense salon des Black. Un silence attentif régnait : Albus Dumbledore venait de se lever, il balaya l'assemblée du regard avant de prendre la parole.

« Nous avons déjà discuté du cas de Nagini » il y eut quelques frissons, des hochements de têtes tandis que l'image de l'immense serpent de Lord Voldemort se formait dans tous les esprits.

« Severus a découvert, il y'a quelques mois que le venin de Nagini servait à la préparation d'une potion, dont son maître semble dépendant... » Il fixa quelques instants les visages concernés qui lui faisait face, s'attardant sur celui sa directrice adjointe. Minerva le fixait, concentrée, il appréhendait déjà la suite…il soupira et reprit la parole.

« Depuis nous connaissons les ingrédients de la potion et Severus a pu l'étudier. Il est capital » il insista sur le mot « de tuer Nagini dans les plus courts délais »

« Mais comment ? Et qui s'y risquera ? » La voix de Maugrey avait retentit, exprimant l'avis de tous.

Le directeur soupira, regarda le visage inquiet de Minerva de nouveau « Nous avons un nouveau membre » il continua tandis que tous les regards se fixait sur lui, intrigués, « c'est elle qui a récupéré la liste des ingrédients nécessaires à la potion et qui a localisé Nagini il y'a deux jours…elle sera chargée de cette mission » il marqua une pause et fixa sa directrice adjointe.

« Vous la connaissez tous, il s'agit de Mlle Granger »

Hermione s'avançait dans l'avenue déserte, arrivée au niveau du numéro 11 elle se retourna avant d'entrer dans le quartier général. Elle s'avança silencieusement dans le couloir sombre évitant ainsi les cris du portrait de la maîtresse de maison. Elle monta rapidement deux escaliers traversa un couloir et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

Elle déposa son paquet sur le lit : elle avait cherché toute l'après-midi un cadeau pour son professeur de Métamorphoses et elle espérait sincèrement qu'il lui plairait…

Elle vérifia l'heure avant de descendre, traversa silencieusement le corridor et ouvrit la porte du salon…

« Albus Dumbledore ! » la voix froide de Minerva Mcgonagall venait de retentir, stoppant net tous les commentaires que l'annonce du directeur avait provoqués.

« Mlle Granger..qu'est ce que…Albus mais enfin ! » Le professeur s'était levée et semblait hors d'elle : comment pouvait-il seulement envisager d'envoyer Hermione là-bas ?!

« Elle n'est même pas majeure ! Albus.. »

Le directeur la coupa « Minerva laissez moi vous expliquer.. »

« Il en est hors de question ! Enfin ce n'est qu'une enfant, c'est ridicule ! Faire parti de l'ordre ! Elle n'est même pas capable de… »

Une porte claqua surprenant tous les occupants de la pièce.

Hermione courait, les larmes qu'elle avait retenu des mois durant coulant sur ses joues, elle ferma la porte de sa chambre tandis qu'un sentiment de vide trop connu l'envahissait.

Dans le salon, tous semblaient surpris. C'est la voix de Lupin qui s'éleva « mais que s'est il passé ? »

« C'était Hermione qui sortait. »Dit le directeur

« Mais pourquoi ? » Minerva avait l'air confuse, toute colère subitement retombée

« Il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle a entendu votre éclat Minerva » Le directeur affichait à présent un masque sévère tandis qu'il regardait sa directrice adjointe. Les autres membres quittèrent la pièce silencieusement et le directeur reprit la parole.

« Minerva, elle est responsable de ses actes et cette décision est la sienne. Ses parents ont demandé son émancipation le jour des ses seize ans, elle est majeure depuis plus de trois mois. » Le professeur semblait détruite par ces nouvelles mais il poursuivi.

« Elle n'a plus rien, Minerva, et vous la méprisez au moment où elle est le plus seule. »

« J'ai besoin de lui parler » murmura t-elle et sans attendre de réponse se détourna rapidement.

« Hermione ? » ne recevant pas de réponse, la sorcière était entrée…Elle s'était attendue à des pleurs ou même des cris mais quand la jeune fille se retourna le cœur du professeur de métamorphoses se glaça : Hermione se tenait droite devant elle, le visage haut et une attitude impassible.

« Hermione, je vous en prie ne croyez pas que je doute de vos capacités…je me soucie de vous et.. »

« De cela j'en doute fortement, professeur » La voix d'Hermione avait claquée, froide, coupant les explications de son aînée. La jeune fille prit sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte, sans un regard.

« Hermione, s'il vous plaît… »Minerva avait saisi doucement le poignet de la jeune fille, tentant de la retenir « N'y aller pas » acheva t-elle dans un murmure.

Hermione se figea, regardant quelques instants la main qui la retenait puis leva les yeux vers ceux de Minerva.

« Joyeux noël professeur » et elle sortit sans se retourner…

_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu…_


	4. Chapter 4

Elle courait dans la neige et les rues sombres, loin, le plus loin possible, son masque froid et impassible oublié en chemin…

Ses larmes coulent et ses pensées tourbillonnent, insensées. Mais elle arrête sa course, « pop » Pour devenir un chaton blanc, une tache claire qui s'élance dans la nuit…

-

Dans la chambre, maintenant sombre, Minerva n'avait pas bougé, attendant depuis des heures le retour de son élève. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Dehors il neigeait, les lourds flocons recouvrant déjà les pavés…

A des rues de là, Hermione contemple ce qui fut une fois sa maison, envahie peu à peu par les souvenirs…

_« Voldemort est de retour » __Elle arrête de parler et regarde, anxieuse, ses parents, sa mère a l'air désorientée. Son père la fixe furieux, elle a peur mais quand il s'avance vers elle en criant, elle ne bouge pas, sachant que si elle le fait ce n'en sera que pire…_

_Elle vit dans une bulle de silence et de douleur, ses parents ne lui ont pas reparlé, sa mère ne la regarde même plus et son père…_

_Depuis sa fenêtre elle regarde le jardin, en bas son père a entrepris de brûler une grande partie de ses affaires. __Les lires se consument, les parchemins noircissent… __Hermione ravale ses sanglots tandis que tout ce qui la rattache au monde sorcier se consume devant ses yeux, elle n'a pu sauver que sa baguette…_

_Son père l'a punie pourtant un matin un hibou amène ses résultats de buses, il est furieux et elle ne connaîtra pas ses résultats… __Elle ne pleure plus, les bleus deviennent moins douloureux et si elle met des manches longues on ne verra pas les cicatrices sur ses bras…_

Elle regarde une dernière fois la maison sombre avant de se détourner.

Hermione avance dans les rues de Londres, progressant à travers le froid et la couche de neige toujours plus épaisse. Elle arrive enfin au numéro 12, ouvre la porte, traverse les couloirs silencieux et gravit les escaliers avant de parvenir à sa chambre.

Il y a des pas quelque part. Minerva se retourne et rencontre le regard surpris d'Hermione.

L'espace de quelques secondes le silence règne, lourd.

Hermione finit par se détourner et esquisse un pas vers la porte mais une main légère sur son épaule la retient.

« Vous êtes gelée » ce n'était pas une question mais la voix était douce.

Hermione se retourna vers son professeur « c'est ridicule, je suis parfaite » dit elle avant de s'écrouler.

Minerva la rattrapa au vol et la guida doucement vers le lit, son cœur se serrant à la vue devant elle : Hermione maintenant assise sur le lit grelottait, les vêtements trempés et les lèvres bleues.

« Professeur, ça ira, un charme chauffant fera l'affaire »

« Non » Minerva poursuivit au regard interrogateur et blessé de son élève

« Votre température est bien trop faible, vous risquez un choc thermique et vu votre état de fatigue, je doute que vous puissiez jeter un sort ».

Hermione baissa la tête les yeux brillants de larmes, Minerva soupira avant de relever doucement le menton de la jeune fille.

« Hermione, laissez moi vous aider » c'était presque une supplication et Minerva maudit les tremblements de sa voix. Hermione se perdit dans les yeux inquiets de son professeur avant d'hocher légèrement la tête en réponse.

Minerva sourit et se redressa. Elle lança rapidement un charme séchant avant de métamorphoser les vêtements d'Hermione en un pyjama, elle invoqua une couverture qu'elle mit sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

Hermione se laissait faire, se détendant peu à peu sous les gestes doux de son aînée.

Minerva s'assit à côté de la jeune fille et entrepris de lui peigner les cheveux et de les tresser. Hermione jeta un regard surpris à son professeur mais ne reçu qu'un sourire doux en réponse.

« Vous devriez allez au lit » Hermione fit un léger signe de tête.

« Mais peut être voulez vous ouvrir votre cadeau ce soir ? » Hermione regarda le paquet que Minerva lui tendait, à cours de mots.

« Merci » chuchota t-elle. Minerva lui fit un grand sourire regardant la jeune fille défaire lentement le paquet, découvrant un manuel avancé de métamorphoses et Hermione haussa les sourcils : un jeu d'échec ?

Il s'agissait d'une version sorcier, les pièces blanches finement ouvragées étaient longues et richement décorées.

« Je joue toujours avec les noirs, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions jouer ensemble et que vous pourriez peut être ainsi infliger à Mr Weasley la défaite qu'il mérite »

_une fois de plus merci pour les reviews =)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et si vous avez des conseils, des remarques, des critiques ou des propositions…n'hésitez pas !_


	5. Chapter 5

_L'actualisation est tardive je m'en excuse mais je n'ai pas eu accès à internet pendant deux semaines…_

_Merci beaucoup à Link9, Diox Veriteae et Bergere pour leurs reviews au précédent chapitre =)_

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture !_

_-_

_« Je joue toujours avec les noirs, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions jouer ensemble et que vous pourriez peut être ainsi infliger à Mr Weasley la défaite qu'il mérite » _

« Reine en H8 »

Hermione regardait la pièce s'avancer, lentement dans un mouvement silencieux et gracieux: elle était heureuse que ses pièces ne l'injurient pas comme celles d'Harry ou n'entament pas un chant trivial à chaque attaque comme celles de Ron.

« Fou en H8 »

Minerva arborait un petit sourire satisfait, Hermione soupira: elle n'avait plus de reine.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'elles jouaient assise sur le lit .Minerva l'avait déjà battu une fois et, Hermione le sentait, la battrai une seconde dans quelques tours.

« Echec et mat »

La jeune fille sourit, un tour avait suffi finalement.

Elle contempla les pièces qui reprenaient leur place, en fin de compte elle n'avait pas passé noël seule songea-t-elle. Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle se sentait apaisée, forte d'un sentiment de sécurité que lui apportait la présence de son professeur.

« Doux merlin! »

L'exclamation tira la jeune fille de ses pensées.

« Il est près de trois heures! »

Minerva venait de se lever en hâte

« Je suis confuse, vous devez être exténuée et je vous impose ma présence… où avais-je la tête?…Je vais vous laisser vous reposer »

Hermione se redressa, prévenant tout autre commentaire

« Professeur, c'est noël »

«Et je vous remercie de l'avoir passé avec moi »sentant que le professeur de Métamorphoses allait de nouveau s'excuser de son précédent éclat, Hermione changea de sujet « et puis je ne vous ai pas encore donné votre cadeau » dit elle avec un sourire.

Minerva s'était figée et regardait Hermione, surprise.

Elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour la jeune fille et lui avait fait naturellement un cadeau pour noël mais était surprise qu'Hermione aie fait de même pour son vieil professeur aigrie.

Aussi c'est avec une extrême émotion qu'elle prit le paquet que son élève lui tendait.

Hermione de son côté était anxieuse, craignant que son cadeau déplaise ou importune. C'est donc avec une certaine appréhension qu'elle regarda son professeur défaire le papier qui l'emballait.

Minerva regardait toujours le paquet dans ses mains, il était fait soigneusement dans des tons ocre et elle reconnue immédiatement l'élégante écriture d'Hermione « _professeur Mcgonagall »_

A l'intérieur se trouvait une écharpe en soie qu'elle déplia, elle était longue et fluide et, Minerva sourit, émeraude.

Si elle avait était surprise de recevoir un cadeau, Minerva l'était encore plus maintenant qu'elle avait ouvert le dit présent, elle s'était attendue à un manuel de métamorphose, un roman ou une nouvelle plume, quelque chose de conventionnel, d'utile mais ici l'intension était réellement délicate et personnelle.

Hermione était assise, tendue, sur le bord du lit attendant un mot ou une réaction de son professeur de Métamorphoses mais celle-ci restait immobile, perdue dans ses pensées.

Hermione se maudit silencieusement: son cadeau était inconvenant et bien trop personnel. Et maintenant son professeur était mal à l'aise et, elle baissa la tête à cette pensée, allait elle aussi s'éloigner d'elle.

Elle soupira et allait s'excuser, maudissant une fois de plus son audace mais une main souleva doucement son menton et elle se retrouva face au sourire doux de son professeur.

Minerva regarda quelques instants la jeune fille qui lui faisait face et qui semblait si incertaine.

« Merci » dit Minerva avant d'attirer doucement Hermione dans ses bras.

La jeune fille, surprise, se crispa.

Minerva resserra l'étreinte et Hermione se détendit peu à peu, profitant de la douceur que lui offrait son professeur.

Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que Minerva ne se détache doucement.

« Je vais vous laissez vous reposer maintenant. Bonne nuit Hermione. »

« Bonne nuit professeur »

_Une fois de plus j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et tous les conseils sont bienvenus_


	6. Chapter 6

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre, un grand merci à Bergere et Link9 pour leurs reviews =)_

* * *

Hermione regardait défiler les sapins et les cimes enneigées par la vitre du Poudlard Express.

Harry et Ron jouaient aux échecs et une fois de plus le roux menait le jeu, Hermione sourit en repensant à la remarque du professeur de Métamorphoses et effleura du bout des doigts l'écrin qui contenait ses pièces.

En face d'elle Lavande, Parvati et Ginny chuchotaient avec enthousiasme, riant sottement.

Hermione soupira: depuis que Ron sortait avec « Lav-Lav » sa vie était peuplée de petits rires aigues, de cris hystériques mais le pire était sans aucun doute la conversation de Lavande.

Habituellement elle parlait avec Ginny durant le trajet mais aujourd'hui la rousse semblait avoir d'autres préoccupations. Hermione s'adonna donc à son activité favorite à savoir se plonger dans un livre et s'isoler du reste du monde.

S'isoler du reste du monde…cela devenait quotidien songea t-elle, amère.

Elle sortit le manuel que son professeur lui avait offert, elle le lisait attentivement, s'exerçant sur chaque incantation jusqu'à l'exécuter parfaitement avant de passer à la suivante.

Le charme quelle étudiait concernait les transformations humaines, outre l'habituel chapitre théorique sur les animagus, le manuel recensait des métamorphoses animales temporaires mais particulièrement ardues.

Tout en lisant, elle exécuta distraitement le mouvement de baguette requis puis se concentra sur les effets du sort. Le faire en informulé serait particulièrement difficile pensa-t-elle

« Aaaarrrgh! » un cri strident retentit, il émanait de Parvati.

Hermione pesta, des remarques sarcastiques plein la tête _« je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait atteindre ce nombre de décibels » _ou encore _« Parvati si tu pouvais éviter d'imiter la mandragore en ma présence je t'en serais reconnaissante » _mais quand elle leva la tête de son livre, elle resta silencieuse.

A la place où se tenait Lavande quelques minutes plutôt se trouvait une poule.

Plutôt dodue elle dodelinait de la tête se balançant d'une patte sur l'autre.

Sa surprise passée, Hermione se tourna vers ses amis. Les réactions étaient diverses: Ginny semblait sidérée, Ron observait la poule en murmurant « c'est Lav-Lav? » et Parvati semblait catastrophée de la transformation de sa meilleure amie.

Harry se pencha vers elle un sourire aux lèvres « c'est toi qui a fait ça? »

« Je crois » murmura-t-elle

« Waouh! » et il se mit à rire.

Hermione le regarda quelques instants, ne pouvant empêcher le sourire qui se formait sur ses lèvres puis repris son livre.

Elle soupira de soulagement le sort ne durait que peu de temps, cinq minutes au maximum si il n'était maintenu.

Entre temps Ginny était sortie de son trouble « ce sont sûrement les bonbons de Fred et Georges, j'aurais du me méfier quand Fred m'a tendu le paquet en souriant »

Avec un léger « paf! » Lavande redevint elle-même et Hermione se replongea dans son livre.

« D'autres sorts intéressants? » Hermione sourit et se tourna vers Harry

« Je vais essayer de m'abstenir »

**-**

Durant le repas, l'épisode du train occupa la plus grande partie de la conversation, on louait l'ingéniosité des jumeaux Weasley et Hermione ne songea pas à démentir ses camarades griffondors, elle était tranquille et ça faisait de la pub aux deux Weasley.

-

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione traversait les couloirs déserts en silence, étant préfète elle avait le droit de circuler dans le château la nuit mais le directeur lui avait demandé d'être prudente.

Elle continua son chemin pensant aux derniers évènements : la réaction de Ron, le rire d'Harry, le sourire d'Harry, les yeux d'Harry et …l'échéance de sa mission qui se rapprochait, cette pensée balaya toutes les autres laissant Hermione vide et résolue: elle avait fait son choix.

«Miel pops » murmura t-elle et elle gravit les marches.

«Toujours aussi ponctuelle Mlle Granger »

« Bonsoir, Mr le directeur » le vieil homme à son habitude la regardait par-dessus ses lunettes assis derrière son bureau. Sans un mot de plus elle prit place sur une chaise faisant ainsi face à l'auguste sorcier.

« Je m'excuse de vous faire venir si tard » Hermione ravala un commentaire « mais Severus vient de me rapporter de bien mauvaises nouvelles » il s'arreta quelques instants contemplant la jeune fille, Hermione se tenait droite sur son siège, concentrée.

« Initialement la mission était prévue pour la semaine prochaine, quand le manoir serait vide laissant Nagini accessible, malheureusement Voldemort a d'autres projets et est rentré ce soir comme vient de me l'annoncer Severus. » le directeur fixa longuement la jeune fille qui lui faisait face « Après demain tous les mangemorts rejoindront le manoir pour une réunion et cette réunion finie peu le quitteront » Hermione restait silencieuse attendant la suite.

« Vous irez demain soir, après les cours » le silence tomba, Dumbledore fixa la jeune fille qu'il allait envoyer à la mort, elle était calme et toujours droite, un masque impassible fixé sur le visage.

Il repris la parole « Voldemort sera là ainsi que Pettigrow et les Lestranges »

« En raison de ces changements, vous irez seule » finit-il dans un souffle.

« En effet une mort vaut mieux que deux » la phrase claqua, froide, cynique.

Et elle sortit.

_

* * *

__J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu,_

_A bientôt !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre..._

_Merci à Littleshootingstar123 et Bergere pour leur reviews._

* * *

Hermione ouvrit les yeux.

Le dortoir était encore plongé dans l'obscurité mais le jour filtrait par la fenêtre. Avec un sourire elle se leva et s'habilla. Les couloirs étaient déserts et beaucoup de portraits dormaient encore, elle pressa le pas et pénétra dans le Grand Hall.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la Grande Salle, s'apprêtant à ouvrir quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

Elle sursauta et se retourna.

« Bonjour Mlle Granger » Son professeur de métamorphose lui souriait doucement,

Hermione soudain apaisée lui rendit son sourire. « Bonjour professeur »

« J'ai peur qu'il faille attendre un peu, il est seulement cinq heure après tout»

« Bien sur, professeur je vais… »

Minerva inspira et coupa son élève « peut être voudriez-vous prendre un thé en attendant ? » dit elle rapidement.

Hermione resta surprise « professeur je peux retourner dans mon dortoir, je ne voudrait surtout pas m'imposer… »

« Hermione…j'en serais ravie » elle sourit à son élève qui semblait toujours surprise et incertaine « vraiment »

Hermione plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son professeur et hocha la tête « merci » murmura t-elle.

Minerva lui sourit de nouveau « dans ce cas allons-y »

Hermione suivait son professeur dans le château endormi, celle-ci finit par s'arrêter devant un tableau représentant la lande écossaise.

« Tritons au gingembre » annonça t-elle et la porte s'ouvrit.

Minerva se retourna vers son élève qui haussait un sourcil, visiblement amusée.

« Vous vous attendiez à quelque chose de plus spirituel ou recherché ? »

« A vrai dire, oui »

« Je vous déçoit ? »

Hermione pencha la tête « jamais » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Minerva regarda son élève un moment et elles entrèrent.

**-**

Plus qu'un cours.

La pensée frappa Hermione et elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

A quelques pas d'elle Harry et Ron parlaient, elle se sentait à des kilomètres de leurs préoccupations pourtant seulement deux mètres les séparait.

« Ouais… et samedi on a entraînement à quelle heure déjà ? »

« A dix heures mais Rogue va encore essayer de filer le terrain aux serpentards »

« Comme d'hab. »

Lavande et Parvati arrivaient riant sottement, Hermione grinça des dents, sentant venir un « Ron-Ron » strident.

Le professeur Mcgonagall approchait de son pas rapide, ses robes volant derrière elle.

Et le silence se fit, au grand soulagement d'Hermione. Le cours débuta et la jeune fille se concentra sur son professeur.

« J'ai corrigé vos devoirs sur la métamorphose animagus, je vous les rendrez durant l'heure. Aujourd'hui nous allons aborder une branche moins connue de la métamorphose humaine mais toute aussi ardue. » Minerva s'arrêta quelques instants, balayant la classe du regard.

« Il s'agit de métamorphoser une personne en animal à l'aide d'une incantation » Quelques sourires apparurent

« Cette métamorphose est particulièrement ardue et je doute que vous soyez beaucoup à la pratiquer dès aujourd'hui »

Et disparurent, Minerva réprima un sourire devant les mines déçues de ses élèves.

Elle s'avança vers le tableau notant la formule et les indications avant de se retourner vers la classe.

« Vous vous mettrez par deux et ne soyez pas surpris : l'animal dans lequel vous serez transformé reflète votre personnalité » Harry se retourna vers Hermione et ils se sourirent, complices.

« Oui, Mr Thomas ? »

« Notre potentielle forme animagus en quelque sorte ? »

« Oui, souvent les deux formes se confondent », il y eu quelques murmures enthousiastes.

« Et maintenant au travail »

Tandis que les élèves recopiaient le cours Minerva entrepris de distribuer les devoirs.

Elle rassura Neville Londubat qui paraissait anxieux, pria Mlle Patil d'éviter l'encre rose dit à sa voisine qu'elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement les cœurs à la place des points et s'approcha d'Hermione.

Elle se pencha vers la jeune fille « un devoir très complet Mlle Granger, un réel plaisir de vous lire » Hermione rougit et sourit en voyant le O pour Optimal qui ornait sa copie.

« Vous pouvez commencer la pratique »

Et Minerva se mit à déambuler dans la classe donnant des conseils, réparant les erreurs.

Harry riait, fixant Hermione « ça devrait pas être trop dur pour toi non ? »

« Et maintenant on sait que l'animal qui caractérise Lavande c'est la poule » dit-elle en lui souriant.

Elle leva sa baguette, l'abattant dans un long mouvement fluide, Harry fut entouré quelques instants d'un halo doré puis fut transformé en un lion plutôt petit.

Hermione reçu 20 points et le cours se termina.

« Mlle Granger, un instant je vous pris » la jeune fille laissa sortir ses camarades et posa son sac.

« D'abord je pense que des félicitations s'imposent : réussir ce charme à la première tentative et de surcroît en informulé est tout à fait inhabituel» Hermione rougit à la louange.

« En fait ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois » elle raconta à son professeur l'épisode du train et à la grande surprise de la jeune fille Minerva ri.

Minerva se repris ne pouvant toutefois dissimuler un sourire sur son visage.

« Je voulais vous proposer une partie d'échec après le dîner » Minerva regarda la jeune fille qui lui faisait face en attende d'une réponse.

Hermione resta pensive : Dumbledore lui avait conseillé de partir pendant le repas, tout le monde serait à table et son départ passerai inaperçu. Elle regarda son professeur, désolée.

« Je crains que je puisse pas professeur, j'ai un devoir de potion à finir et je ne voudrais pas perdre de points, le professeur Rogue n'est pas très tolérant »

Minerva regardait son élève, un sentiment de tristesse l'envahissant : Hermione lui mentait, elle le savait, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. La jeune fille semblait de nouveau perdue et incertaine, inhabituellement pale puis subitement son visage redevint impassible et résolu.

« Une autre fois » dit Minerva dans un murmure avant de se reprendre « Il est tard, je suggèrent que nous allions manger »

La jeune fille acquiesa doucement et suivit Minerva. Elles traversèrent les couloirs en silence chacune perdue dans ses pensées, Minerva, préoccupée se demandait ce qui était incorrect chez la préfète tandis qu'Hermione profitait de la proximité de son professeur, songeant aux prochaines heures.

Minerva s'arrêta devant la porte de la Grande Salle et se tourna vers Hermione, elle posa doucement une main sur son épaule « Hermione je veux que vous sachiez que si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit la porte de mon bureau vous est ouverte » elle sourit doucement et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la table des professeurs.

Hermione resta immobile quelques secondes, la chaleur sur son épaule toujours présente et les mots de son professeur encore à l'esprit avant de se souvenir brutalement de sa mission.

Elle repris son masque impassible et entra, résolue…

* * *

En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu...

A bientôt.


	8. Chapter 8

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre, _

_Link9, voilà la suite plus ou moins rapidement mais en espérant qu'elle te plaise tout de même^^_

_Camille13, merci pour la review =D __et aussi à Chaeos pour les encouragements!_

_Littleshootingstar123 au risque que tu t'interroges de nouveau merci pour la review :)_

_Bergere, vraiment merci pour tes reviews =) en espérant que tu ne reprennes pas ton chapeau à la fin du chapitre, bonne lecture!_

_et un merci particulier à Sherprune pour ta review qui était ma bonne surprise =)_

_Bonne lecture,_

* * *

**H**ermione entra doucement dans la Grande Salle, observant le plafond magique, des anecdotes plein la tête. Elle se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors, s'assit près de Ron et sourit à Harry en face d'elle.

Le professeur Rogue se dirigeait à grand pas vers la table des professeurs dans un tourbillon de robes noires. Il salua ses collègues d'un bref hochement de tête et s'assit.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait Mcgonagall ? » la voix du rouquin sortit Hermione de ses pensées.

« Le professeur » elle insista légèrement sur le mot « Mcgonagall voulait me parler, je pensais que tu avais compris » dit-elle en lui souriant.

Ron roula des yeux avant d'offrir un sourire charmeur à la préfète « aurais je l'incorrection de vous demander le sujet de cette entretien, très chère ? »

« Ron, c'est ta curiosité qui est incorrigible et nous avons parlé de poules si tu veux tout savoir » la préfète ne pu que sourire devant le regard incrédule de son ami.

Harry éclata de rire « Tu lui a vraiment dit ? »

« Oui » dit-elle avec un petit sourire

« Enorme »

Ron regarda ses deux meilleurs amis rire quelques instants avant d'hausser les épaules et de retourner à son assiette, légèrement confondu.

Hermione regarda sa montre, toute légèreté subitement envolée.

« Minerva, pourriez vous me passer le sel ? » Minerva se tourna vers le minuscule professeur de sortilèges « pardon ? »

Severus, à sa droite, passa le sel et se retourna vers sa collègue, Minerva semblait perdue dans ses pensées et ne touchait pas à sa nourriture.

Il se tourna vers Dumbledore pour l'interroger silencieusement de l'attitude inhabituelle de sa directrice adjointe mais l'auguste sorcier semblait préoccupé ailleurs, les yeux rivés sur sa montre presque, serait il possible nerveusement ?

Severus fronça les sourcils et se concentra sur Dumbledore.

Hermione leva les yeux et rencontra le regard du directeur, ils se fixèrent impassibles et silencieux puis Dumbledore hocha la tête, répondant à la question muette de la jeune fille.

Hermione s'excusa auprès de ses amis et se leva lentement, les yeux toujours fixés sur la table du personnel.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à son professeur de Métamorphoses et parti d'un pas vif.

Severus regarda la jeune fille se lever et croisa le regard d'Albus.

« Vous n'avez pas.. » la voix claqua froide, menaçante.

« Severus... » La voix de Dumbledore était inhabituellement lasse mais le professeur de potions se leva.

« Pas cette fois Albus » et il parti dans son habituel tourbillon de robes.

Hermione avançait rapidement, elle traversa le Grand Hall, ouvrit les lourdes portes et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres.

Le parc était sombre et silencieux, Severus pressa le pas, apercevant la frêle silhouette devant lui.

Elle se tenait droite.

Déjà à l'extérieur des hautes grilles, elle faisait face au château. La jeune fille leva sa baguette et disparu.

Elle était partie. Le maître des potions étouffa un juron et se retourna, courant déjà vers le château…

Hermione apparu dans un champ aux abords de la route.

Elle traversa rapidement et s'approcha de la sombre bâtisse. Elle s'orienta rapidement les phrases du professeur Rogue à l'esprit.

_Passer par l'aile droite est l'itinéraire le plus sur, l'aile gauche est plus exposée mais offre toutefois un accès plus rapide_.

Très bien. Sauf que les murs devant elle abritait actuellement le seigneur sombre et deux des mangemorts les plus recherchés du pays.

Hermione se leva. Longeant les murs, elle arriva au niveau de l'aile gauche et s'arrêta devant une fenêtre.

La pièce derrière la fenêtre était sombre. Au dessus d'elle, les deux étages étaient éclairés ainsi que l'arrière partie du manoir. Elle leva sa baguette murmurant rapidement un charme, l'extrémité de sa baguette se teinta de bleu lui confirmant que la pièce était vide. Un « alomora » informulé et la fenêtre s'entrebâilla. Elle enjamba le rebord et se faufila à l'intérieur.

Adoptant une démarche silencieuse, elle traversa rapidement la pièce et gagna la porte sans perdre de temps à détailler la configuration de la pièce ou son mobilier. La porte débouchait sur un long couloir, elle s'y engouffra rapidement, un épais tapis étouffant ses pas.

Arrivée à un angle, elle se pencha, devant elle le Hall sombre paraissait immense avec ses arcs et ses voûtes mais désert. Deux escaliers de pierre semblaient mener aux étages, en face d'elle un autre s'enfonçait dans le sol et, elle le savait, menait aux cachots.

Elle s'élança et posait le pied sur la première marche lorsque des pas se firent entendre au dessus d'elle, venant dans sa direction. Hermione se plaqua contre le mur, retenant sa respiration tandis que son cœur martelait sa poitrine.

Quelqu'un arrivait et ne jugeait pas utile de s'éclairer pour se déplacer dans le hall sombre. Une démarche rapide et assurée, des talons qui frappent le parquet, une silhouette qui se détache et l'ombre sur le mur qui glaça Hermione.

Bellatrix Lestranges emprunta le couloir de droite et disparut dans les ténèbres du manoir.

Hermione se remit à respirer.

Elle attendit quelques secondes, à l'affût du moindre bruit avant de reprendre sa descente. L'escalier était étroit et elle ne pouvait en voir la fin. Elle finit par apercevoir le palier et ne pu retenir un soupir de soulagement, éclairé par des torches le couloir était vide. Elle s'avança rapidement dans la galerie principale avant de s'arrêter devant une porte.

La porte et derrière elle le redoutable reptile. Hermione inspira doucement et se retourna, elle leva sa baguette et dans une suite complexe de mouvements fit apparaître un mur. Maintenant coincée entre le mur et la porte, Hermione se tourna de nouveau face à la porte et d'un long mouvement fluide la métamorphosa en fumée.

Et elle pénétra dans la pièce.

Minerva Mcgonagall fixa l'assiette intacte devant elle et se leva, traversa la Grande Salle et ouvrit la porte. Elle se dirigea presque inconsciemment à travers le Hall mais elle s'arrêta.

A quelques mètres Albus et Severus avait une discussion chauffée, en plein milieu du Grand Hall. Elle se rapprocha, indignée de leur conduite devant les étudiants.

« Elle a seize ans, Albus ! » Le professeur de potions paraissait furieux.

« Je sais Severus » dit sèchement le directeur.

« J'irais et… » Dumbledore le coupa

« Non, Severus votre couverture est trop importante ! »

« Plus importante que la vie de Mlle Granger, Albus ? » Severus monta le ton et allait continuer quand il l'aperçut.

Minerva se figea et se tourna vers Dumbledore _il n'avait pas…elle n'était pas_

« Albus où est elle ? » la voix était pressante, désespérée.

Severus se tourna vers sa collègue « Elle est au manoir, Minerva »

Minerva n'entendit pas Albus qui l'appelait.

Elle courait déjà.

* * *

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu,_

_A bientôt pour la suite..._

_Entalea_


	9. Chapter 9

_Nouveau chapitre, mais avant.._

_un merci à Poki-zina pour sa review =) et aussi à Camille13!_

_Link9, pour le sac..je sais pas mais des chaussettes pour albus? toujours est il que je suis un peu moins sadique sur ce chapitre._

_Et merci aussi à Bergere pour les messages!_

_Voilà la suite, bonne lecture_

_

* * *

_

**H**ermione s'adossa au mur le plus proche, le souffle court. Haletante, elle se laissa couler au sol, le regard fixé devant elle.

L'immense reptile gisait à terre, mort.

Hermione se releva en grimaçant et observa la cicatrice noire qui s'enroulait à présent autour de son poignet mais ne s'y attarda pas.

« Spero patronum » sa voix était faible, trop faible. Un panache de fumée argentée s'échappa de sa baguette mais se dissipa vite. Penser qu'elle allait mourir dans les prochaines minutes ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra.

_Une voix. Un sourire. Une présence. Un rire._

_« Je joue toujours avec les noirs, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions jouer ensemble et que vous pourriez peut être ainsi infliger à Mr Weasley la défaite qu'il mérite »_

_« Peut être voudriez-vous prendre un thé en attendant ? »_

_« Tritons au gingembre »_

_« Je voulais vous proposer une partie d'échec après le dîner »_

_« Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit… »_

« Spero patronum » Hermione ouvrit les yeux et cette fois un chaton argenté se tenait devant elle.

« Dis à Dumbledore que c'est fait » dit elle, regardant le chaton s'élancer avant de se redresser et de se diriger vers la sortie. La fin du chemin.

-

Minerva courait comme elle n'avait jamais couru.

Elle dépassa les grilles et disparu dans un craquement sonore.

-

Hermione leva sa baguette, le mur s'évapora silencieusement. Elle traversa le couloir rapidement et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Elle gravit les marches de pierre et s'engagea dans l'étroit passage qui était à présent éclairé.

Elle se plaqua contre le mur près de l'angle s'attendant à être accueillie par une déferlante de fléaux. Il n'en fut rien. Le couloir dans lequel elle s'engagea était aussi silencieux que désert.

Elle repris sa progression silencieusement, laissant le Hall et les sombres marches derrière elle.

Au bout du couloir la porte se rapprochait et avec elle la zone où le transplanage serait possible, une étincelle d'espoir : peut être que…

Un bruit de pas sur le parquet réduit son espoir à néant et la voix aigue qui les précédaient la glaça.

« Mais ce ne serait pas notre petite miss-je-sais-tout ? » un rire dément et Hermione n'eu plus de doutes, elle soupira et se retourna, la main toujours sur la porte.

La tête haute, elle fit face aux époux Lestranges.

-

Minerva apparaît au milieu d'un champ qui borde l'imposant manoir, dans un craquement caractéristique. Elle a déjà repris sa course.

Elle s'arrête pourtant sur le sentier de terre face au parc qui encercle la sombre bâtisse.

Cinq personnes encapuchonnées viennent d'apparaître, cinq mangemorts.

Mais elle ne les voit pas : en face d'elle une frêle silhouette évite des éclairs verts toujours plus nombreux.

-

« Protego » pourtant le bouclier vacille face à la force de l'impact et Hermione plonge au sol évitant ainsi un autre fléau.

Mais elle se relève « stupefix » l'éclair rouge frôle la sorcière en face d'elle qui a déjà levé sa baguette.

La jeune fille se décale rapidement et évite le sort, haletante.

Hermione abat sa baguette et un éclair bleu transperce l'espace qui la sépare de Bellatrix. La sorcière est projetée à plusieurs mètres et Hermione s'est déjà retournée.

« Oubliette » Elle observe quelques instants le sorcier en face d'elle, Rodolphus Lestranges qui la fixe d'un air hagard, avant de le stupéfier.

« Tu n'aurais jamais du » dans son dos la voix de Bellatrix était glaciale.

Hermione se retourna

« Endoloris » et s'écroula au sol.

-

« Endoloris »

Minerva regarda la silhouette vaciller et s'écrouler.

Elle s'élança vers les mangemorts, sa baguette à la main.

Elle faisait irrésistiblement penser à un chat. Un chat qui s'apprêtait à terrasser cinq mangemorts.

Elle stupéfia rapidement le mangemort le plus proche, évita un maléfice et se tourna vers Pettigrow qui lui faisait face. Elle abattit sa baguette dans un geste fluide immobilisant ainsi l'homme qui avait été une fois son élève.

« Stupefix » Le troisième mangemort s'écroula au sol mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention, les yeux fixés sur son élève qui ployait sous les doloris, le corps parcouru de frissons sans qu'un gémissement ne s'échappe jamais de ses lèvres.

-

Hermione se tordait dans la violence de la douleur qui la submergeait. Ses os brûlaient et la douleur était partout, vive et profonde, lancinante et insupportable. La jeune fille serra les dents, la souffrance était intolérable mais elle ne laissa passer aucun cri, aucune lamentation, aucune supplication : elle ne laisserait pas sa tortionnaire jouir de sa souffrance. Avec cette résolution, elle se crispa, tentant de limiter les convulsions et tremblements qui la parcouraient. Elle serra sa baguette dans son poing et se redressa lentement ignorant la douleur dans ses veines. Avec un dernier effort elle banda ses muscles et se leva lestement.

Elle brandi sa baguette, brisant le charme.

-

Minerva fit face au deux mangemorts encore debout, l'image d'Hermione convulsant de douleur encore sur la rétine. Animée d'un sentiment d'impuissance croissant, elle serra sa baguette et évita d'un mouvement fluide l'éclair vert qui lui était destiné. D'une chiquenaude du poignet, elle désarma le premier mangemort et jeta un maléfice d'entrave sur le second avant de les stupéfier.

-

Hermione haletait, la douleur toujours présente, elle para un sort et riposta faiblement. La sorcière se rapprochait, un sourire dément au visage alors qu'elle enchaînait les fléaux.

Elle sentait ses jambes, qui ne la soutiendraient plus très longtemps, trembler sous elle pourtant sa prise sur sa baguette était ferme tandis qu'elle maintenait son bouclier mais aucun sort ne vint percuter ce dernier : l'attention de la mangemort semblait attirée ailleurs. Hermione se tourna et soudain son cœur rata un battement.

A l'autre bout du parc, drapée de vert émeraude, une mince silhouette affrontait deux figures noires.

Hermione eu l'impression qu'un torrent d'adrénaline la traversait subitement alors qu'elle se remettait soudainement à espérer, envisager une issue, un lendemain.

Ses mouvements se firent plus fluides, plus assurés, les enchaînements sans failles et Bellatrix commença à être débordée devant l'assurance nouvellement acquise de la jeune fille.

Elle para sans encombre un nouveau sortilège de Doloris et riposta vivement avec un maléfice d'entrave qui atteint sa cible.

« Rictusempra »

Hermione haleta quand le sort déchira sa peau, ouvrant une plaie béante sur sa hanche. Elle ignora le liquide chaud qui s'écoulait, tachant sa robe et se concentra sur la sorcière qui arborait un rictus mauvais et qui levait sa baguette vers son bras. Bellatrix pressa l'extrémité de sa baguette sur la marque noire.

« Le jeu est fini, sang de bourbe » et elle commença à rire de son rire dément.

« Stupefix »

La sorcière s'écroula dans l'herbe, le fantôme de son rire toujours sur le visage.

Hermione ne se retourna pas, elle couru vers son professeur.

-

Minerva abaissa sa baguette et chercha les deux silhouettes des yeux, le cœur battant. Puis elle l'aperçue, Hermione courait vers elle.

La jeune fille se précipita dans ses bras. Elle enterra son visage dans les robes émeraude, Minerva referma ses bras autour de son étudiante et ferma les yeux.

Elles disparurent dans un craquement sonore tandis que des silhouettes encapuchonnées apparaissaient dans le parc.

Trop tard.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

A bientôt pour la suite,

Entalea


	10. Chapter 10

_Un nouveau chapitre, __Merci pour les reviews!_

_Link9, je meurs de honte...merci pour la review =) contente que le précédent chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que la suite aussi._

_Bergere,_ _tes reviews sont toujours constructives et interessantes, merci de prendre cette peine =)_

_merci à poki-zina pour la review enthousiaste!_

_Camille13, merci pour la review!_

_SherPrune_ _pas sure de mériter la review mais merci, merci et encore merci! j'espère vraiment que l'histoire continuera à te plaire._

_Merci aussi à Chaeos et Nuits pour les reviews =)_

_Diox Veriteae, merci pour les reviews c'est vraiment sympa d'en avoir mis une à chaque chapitre!_

* * *

**L**a lune éclairait la lande écossaise tandis qu'au sol l'ombre de l'immense château se dessinait avec ses hautes tours, ses arcs et ses remparts.

Un craquement sec brisa le silence qui régnait dans le parc. Derrière les grilles deux silhouettes venaient d'apparaître.

Minerva ouvrit les yeux. Elle contempla le château quelques instants avant de baisser les yeux vers Hermione qui était toujours serrée contre elle, le corps tremblant. Minerva desserra doucement sa prise.

« Nous sommes arrivées » chuchota t-elle.

Hermione recula silencieusement et baissa les yeux, le corps toujours tremblant, en attente d'un sermon.

Minerva regarda le mouvement d'Hermione et soupira. Elle plaça doucement une main sur l'épaule de son étudiante, attendant que celle-ci la regarde. La jeune fille leva finalement les yeux vers son professeur et subitement Minerva eu préféré qu'elle ne le fisse pas. Hermione la regardait incertaine et perdue, le regard vide, lointain.

Minerva se perdit quelques instants dans le regard de son élève avant de se dégager la gorge.

« Rentrons, je suis certaine que le directeur nous attends » elle poussa doucement Hermione vers la grille et lui emboîta le pas.

-

Severus regarda les deux silhouettes apparaître dans la pénombre du parc puis se diriger vers le château et il souri.

« Serait ce un sourire Severus ? » le maître des potions se tourna vers le directeur qui assis derrière son bureau lui souriait, visiblement amusé.

« En fait oui, Albus » Il fixa le vieil homme quelques secondes avant de poursuivre.

« On m'a toujours dit que Minerva avait un réel tempérament écossais et qu'elle était une duelliste magnifique»

Severus regarda de nouveau Dumbledore qui, étrangement, ne souriait plus.

« Une occasion de le vérifier en toute sécurité » acheva t-il avec un petit sourire satisfait.

-

Hermione suivait silencieusement son professeur à travers les couloirs déserts, observant les robes émeraude qui tourbillonnaient devant elle, perdue dans ses pensées.

Minerva s'engagea dans le couloir d'un pas rapide avant de s'arrêter devant la gargouille qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore.

« Professeur ? » La voix d'Hermione était à peine un chuchotement. Minerva se tourna vers son élève.

« Je… » Elle laissa la phrase en suspens ne sachant comment exprimer le mélange de gratitude, de douleur et de peur qu'elle ressentait. Elle baissa la tête.

« Merci d'être venue ce soir » acheva t-elle dans un murmure inaudible.

Minerva regarda la jeune fille devant elle, surprise, avant de lui relever doucement le menton, cherchant son regard.

« Evidemment que je suis venue »

Minerva fixa son élève quelques instants, aussi songeuse que soucieuse avant de se tourner vers la gargouille et de murmurer le mot de passe. Elle s'engagea dans le passage, Hermione derrière elle.

Elles montèrent l'escalier en spirale, silencieuses.

Elle avait mis son professeur en danger.

La réalisation frappa la jeune fille, dur. Ce soir son professeur de métamorphoses avait risqué sa vie et était devenue, comme elle, une cible.

Elle avait failli, encore. Le directeur serait furieux.

Elle leva les yeux et rencontra le sourire doux du Professeur Mcgonagall, l'espace d'un instant tous ses soucis s'envolèrent et la jeune fille lui rendit son sourire, hésitante.

« Tout ira bien, Hermione » Et elle ouvrit la porte.

Minerva pénétra dans le bureau de son habituelle démarche souple sans un regard pour Albus. Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée et sourit à Severus appuyé au mur avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille toujours derrière la porte. Sans un mot Hermione se dirigea vers son professeur de métamorphoses.

Minerva regarda la jeune fille s'approcher lentement et la dirigea silencieusement vers une chaise près du feu.

Minerva se pencha vers Hermione qui la fixait le corps toujours parcouru de spasmes.

« Vous tremblez toujours » ce n'était pas une question, aussi Hermione se contenta de regarder le professeur Mcgonagall en silence.

« Êtes vous blessée ? »Hermione soupira et détourna les yeux, toujours silencieuse.

« Hermione ? » Minerva prit doucement la main de la jeune fille.

« Ce n'est pas une priorité » Hermione avait repris un ton froid, impassible.

« Bien, c'est la mienne » Hermione rencontra le regard de son professeur, elle soupira doucement et enleva sa cape sans un mot.

Elle fit glisser la cape lentement, révélant la fine robe noire qu'elle portait en dessous. Le sortilège avait ouvert le tissu au niveau de sa hanche dans une longue déchirure.

Elle dissimula rapidement sa cicatrice sous sa manche et attendit.

Minerva écarta lentement les pans de la robe, dévoilant l'immense coupure d'où le sang continuait de suinter, vermeil contrastant avec la peau pâle de la jeune fille.

Minerva haleta.

« Sectumsempra ? » Hermione acquiesça muettement.

Elle sortit sa baguette et murmura une formule, une lueur blanche apparue à l'extrémité de la baguette et elle la passa le long de la blessure. Le flot de sang tarit et la plaie se refermait lentement. Elle convoqua rapidement un gant et nettoya le sang doucement. Elle répara la robe de la jeune fille et la regarda.

« Une autre blessure ? »

« Non » la voix d'Hermione était ferme. Minerva étudia quelques instants la jeune fille, haussant un sourcil mais fini par se tourner vers le directeur.

Elle inspira lentement tandis que la colère qu'elle refoulait ressurgissait, une vague immense de mépris et de désillusion prête à déferler.

« Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore » la voix était froide mais étonnamment calme.

A l'autre bout de la pièce Severus arborait un petit sourire sadique tandis que le directeur se décomposait lentement mais sûrement devant sa collègue.

« Je ne reviendrais pas sur l'estime que j'avais pour vous où la confiance absolue et naïve que je vous portais et que ce soir, vous avez perdu car ce n'est ni le lieu ni le temps. » La voix était toujours calme et maîtrisée mais froide à l'image de la posture rigide qu'arborait le professeur de Métamorphoses.

Dumbledore eu la sagesse de se taire, se contentant de fixer sa directrice adjointe en silence.

« Je ne doutes pas que l'exploit de Mlle Granger lui vaudra une attention particulière de Voldemort » Elle marqua une pause tandis qu'elle s'avançait d'un pas, son attention toujours dirigée sur le vieux sorcier.

« Aussi comment comptez vous assurer sa sécurité ? »

L'espace de quelques instants le silence se fit, augmentant de façon singulière la tension qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Bien j'avais déjà des projets » la voix de Dumbledore avait repris sa cadence habituelle, tandis qu'il fixait Minerva par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Compte tenu de votre participation ce soir, Minerva vous serez également concernée »

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu._

_A bientôt pour la suite,_

_Entalea._


	11. Chapter 11

_Un nouveau chapitre, m__erci pour les reviews!_

_Bergere, je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire continue à te plaire, juste merci!!_

_Nuits, merci pour la review j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi._

_Camille13, merci de continuer à lire!_

_Diox veriteae, voilà la "continuation" en espérant qu'elle te plaise aussi =)_

_Link9 merci pour la review!_

**L**es robes émeraude tourbillonnaient de nouveau devant elle.

Hermione suivait la cadence silencieuse, le rythme rapide et étouffé des pas de son professeur.

Fuir.

Partir, loin. Les projets du directeur étaient d'une simplicité désarmante par moments songea t-elle.

Minerva s'arrêta devant ses appartements et murmura le mot de passe. Elle se retourna brièvement vers la jeune fille derrière elle. Hermione s'était figée à quelques pas, murée dans le silence de ses pensées comme trop souvent ces derniers mois. Elle soupira doucement et entra.

La pièce était dans des tons clairs, de hautes bibliothèques ébène contrastaient avec l'écru des murs, une grande fenêtre donnait sur le parc et la pâle lueur de la lune filtrait.

Avec un bref regard sur son élève, Minerva se dirigea vers la pièce adjacente.

Dans quelques heures, elles quitteraient le château « par des moyens non magiques » comme s'était exprimé succinctement le directeur et rejoindraient un village écossais. Un membre de l'ordre sous polynectar assurerait ses cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire et on annoncerait au matin qu'Hermione avait rejoint sa famille.

Sa vie avait pris un nouveau tournant ce soir songea t-elle alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce avec un plateau de thé.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune fille qui lui tournait le dos, contemplant le parc et Minerva ne pu que remarquer la posture tendue son élève. Elle fixait la frêle silhouette, cambrée à porter trop de livres et qui, ce soir avait ployé sous les doloris.

Minerva ne savait pas où elle serait demain mais en dépit de tous les risques elle ne regrettait pas.

Elle déposa le plateau sur la table près du sofa avant de se diriger vers son élève.

« Hermione ? » la voix était douce, un chuchotement prévenant. La jeune fille se tourna vers son enseignante, évitant toutefois le regard émeraude.

« J'ai fait du thé » Hermione acquiesça et suivit Minerva.

Elles s'assirent en silence et Minerva entreprit de verser le liquide brûlant, tendant muettement la tasse à Hermione.

Hermione pris la tasse distraitement entre ses doigts, réchauffant ses mains, les yeux fixés sur le liquide ambré.

Les minutes passèrent et le silence s'installa, Hermione penchée sur sa tasse désormais vide, le regard lointain.

Minerva observait son élève.

Hermione sorti de sa rêverie, reposa sa tasse sur le plateau et sursauta, Minerva avait pris sa main.

« Je.. » Minerva ne finit pas sa phrase, Hermione avait dégagé brusquement sa main dévoilant son poignet fin et la sombre marque qui l'ornait. La jeune fille baissa précipitamment sa manche mais rencontra les yeux inquiets de son professeur.

Minerva avança sa main doucement et pris le poignet d'Hermione entre ses doigts, elle remonta la manche et observa la longue ligne noire qui s'enroulait autour du poignet pâle, elle leva les yeux vers Hermione.

« Nagini » souffla t-elle en réponse, « vous ne pouvez rien y faire ».

Minerva regarda les épaules de la jeune fille qui tremblaient tandis qu'elle détournait une fois de plus son regard.

Elle effleura la trace du bout de ses doigts avant de tirer légèrement sur le poignet de la jeune fille et de l'attirer contre elle.

Hermione se crispa aussitôt, le corps rigide.

Minerva hésita, désemparée, quelques secondes avant de resserrer l'étreinte.

Hermione enfouit son visage dans les robes vertes et ferma les yeux.

Minerva soupira quand elle sentit la jeune fille se détendre.

« Tout ira bien » chuchota t-elle « je vous le promets ».

-

Longtemps après, Minerva finit par détacher les yeux d'Hermione pour regarder la pendule. Elle se pencha doucement vers la jeune fille contre elle. Elles partiraient dans peu de temps et devaient se préparer.

« Hermione ? » la jeune fille se redressa vivement.

« Oui, professeur ? » Hermione avait parlé vite, visiblement incertaine.

« Je pense que nous devrions passer des vêtements moldus, c'est tout » ajouta t-elle avec un sourire.

« Oh. » La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire et Minerva quitta la pièce.

Hermione fut surprise de trouver ses affaires emballées près de la porte mais se changea rapidement.

L'Aurore aux doigts de rose paraissait, scintillante, à l'horizon. Et tandis que la noirceur de la nuit se dissipait lentement révélant les nuances de verts, le lac miroitant et déjà l'ombre de l'immense château, Hermione se surprit à penser à Harry et Ron qui dormaient, encore insouciants.

Ses amis qui descendraient dans la Grande Salle, en retard. Ron affamé et Harry endormi et elle ne serait pas dégoûtée par la quantité de nourriture que le roux pouvait absorber ou attendrie par l'air fatigué du survivant.

Elle ne serait pas là.

« Hermione ? » Elle se tourna vers son professeur et sourit. La vue de son professeur de Métamorphoses habillée en moldue était pour le moins inhabituelle.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina lorsqu'elle aperçue l'écharpe émeraude au cou de Minerva.

« Nous devrions y aller » Hermione acquiesça et suivi son professeur qui déjà faisait léviter leurs valises et s'avançait vers la porte.

Elles descendirent les escaliers encore silencieux et traversèrent le Grand Hall sans qu'une parole fût échangée.

Minerva ouvrit les lourds battants d'une chiquenaude et elles s'avancèrent dans le parc. Arrivée aux grilles, Minerva sortit sa baguette et les valises se posèrent au sol, Hermione saisit la sienne muettement imitant la sorcière plus âgée.

Minerva s'approcha d'Hermione et tendit sa main, exposant un petit bouton de nacre, la jeune fille utilisée aux portoloins du directeur apposa sa main sur celle de son aînée, ressentant aussitôt l'aspiration familière.

Elle ne tressailli pas quand elle senti de nouveau le sol sous ses pieds et abaissa sa main, détaillant déjà les environs. Elle haussa un sourcil, surprise à la vue de goudron et de bandes blanches autour d'elle.

Elles se trouvaient sur un parking.

Devant une voiture, la voiture en fait si on considérait le parking vide. Hermione se tourna vers son professeur et sourit.

Minerva poussa un soupir, ses lèvres formant une ligne mince tandis que l'expression « se déplacer par des moyens non magiques » prenait tout son sens. Une voiture, elle allait devoir monter dans cet engin gris et mécanique pour rejoindre un hameau perdu en Ecosse. Elle maudissait l'humour de Dumbledore quand elle se tourna subitement vers son élève et ouvrait la bouche.

« J'ai mon permis professeur » Hermione l'avait devancé.

« Soit » Minerva fronça les sourcils.

« Mais je croyais que les moldus passait le permis à dix huit ans ? » demanda t-elle.

Hermione prit une intéressante nuance rose sous le regard suspicieux de son professeur.

« Le professeur Rogue nous avait donné ce devoir sur la potion de vieillissement et après avoir exploré la théorie… » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et se retourna vers la voiture, qui était fermée.

« Professeur, est ce que le directeur vous a donné la clé ? »

« Une clé ? Non je ne crois pas »

« Il ne vous rien donné ? » Hermione était découragée, qu'est ce que le vieil homme avait encore inventé ?

« Bien il m'a donnée cette chose noire » dit elle en fouillant dans son sac « mais je vous avouerais que j'en ignore l'utilité » et elle sortit l'objet en question.

Hermione sourit en prenant la clé que lui tendait son professeur et déverrouilla la voiture dont les phares clignotèrent.

Minerva sursauta et se tourna vivement vers la jeune fille qui rangeait déjà les valises dans le coffre de la voiture et en sortait une carte

« Mlle Granger, nous ne devons pas utiliser de magie avant d'être arrivées ! »

« C'est la clé professeur, je n'ai pas utilisé de magie » Elle allait expliquer le système à son professeur mais celle-ci avait déjà repris la parole.

« Oh. Bien sur le système automatique. » Elle exposa lentement.

Hermione baissa les yeux vers la carte, encore surprise.

Lochlane.

Plus de neuf cent kilomètres…

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu._

_A bientôt pour la suite,_

_entalea._


	12. Chapter 12

_Désolée pour le retard, si c'en est toujours à ce stade, mais vu mon actuelle et affligeante masse de travail, je crains des mises à jours plus espacées._

_Merci à Bergere, Camille13, Diiox veriteae et plus particulièrement Link9 pour les reviews au précédent chapitre._

_Donc, bonne lecture je l'espère..._

**

* * *

**

**L**e papier se froissait au grès des deux fines mains qui le pliaient. Un bruit singulier, presque plastique, moldu. Hermione rangea la carte sans un mot, elle préférait le parchemin.

Elle ouvrit lentement la portière de la voiture sans toutefois y rentrer, les yeux loin du métal gris de l'engin.

En face d'elle, toujours aussi droite, se tenait son professeur de Métamorphoses.

Hermione inspira lentement sentant déjà sa posture se raidir, expira doucement et éleva la voix.

« Professeur ? »

Pas suffisamment de toute évidence puisque son enseignante n'avait pas réagit. La jeune fille esquissa un pas, deux, trois sans pourtant attirer le regard émeraude de son aînée.

Elle avança une sixième fois le pied, contournant le coffre pour arriver à la portière opposée. Lever les yeux et plonger dans le vert, sourire sans le vouloir, l'esprit vide, le cœur soudain plein.

« Professeur, nous devrions peut être partir ? » La voix était timide et Hermione soupira doucement s'apprêtant déjà à reformuler, élever la voix pour se faire entendre, elle qui voudrait tant disparaître.

« Oui » Minerva fixa le visage qui quelques secondes plus tôt dépité, s'ornait d'un léger sourire.

Le professeur de Métamorphoses s'avança vers la voiture avant de s'arrêter et de fixer le véhicule avec une certaine appréhension, ses yeux voyageant vers la portière ouverte d'Hermione puis de nouveau vers la sienne, le visage concentré en quête d'une subtilité qu'elle ne saisissait pas.

Hermione s'avança sans un mot et ouvrit lentement la portière, le poignet vers l'extérieur afin que son enseignante puisse voir le mouvement.

« Je vous en pris » Hermione maudit une fois de plus sa voix si fluette et détourna le regard.

Minerva observa la jeune fille hésitante qui tenait toujours la portière et s'avança, se glissant lentement sur le siège.

Hermione n'avait pas bougé, toujours si droite le long de véhicule et Minerva haussa un sourcil, intriguée.

« Hermione ? » le regard de son étudiante se porta immédiatement vers elle, concentré, une habitude vieille de six ans.

« Professeur, vous avez peut être déjà entendu parler des ceintures de sécurité ? »

Quelques bribes de phrases issues d'un roman moldu lui revinrent. Son étonnement face au terme l'avait poussé à se lever une nuit d'octobre, se glisser dans la bibliothèque à une heure avancée pour y chercher une définition dans un manuel d'étude des Moldus.

« Oui, bien sur, une mesure de sécurité qui en retenant le corps, permet d'éviter d'heurter le pare-brise ou les vitres latérales en cas d'arrêt brutal du véhicule »

« Tout à fait » Hermione sourit une fois de plus devant les étonnantes connaissances de son professeur. Elle lui désigna la ceinture et recula.

Minerva fixa la jeune fille et, pour la première fois depuis des années, se sentit rougir.

« Je ne sais comment faire » expliqua t-elle mal à l'aise, le regard fixé sur la boite à gants.

Hermione acquiesça doucement et s'avança vers son professeur, attrapant la ceinture noire et se pencha vers l'intérieur du véhicule, elle enfonça la ceinture avant de se retirer lentement.

Elle contourna la masse grise et y pénétra pour la mettre enfin en branle.

Elles roulaient depuis longtemps, Minerva aurait pu perdre le compte des heures si elle n'avait pas remarqué la petite horloge numérique quelque temps auparavant.

Elle avait passé un certain temps à observer, fascinée, le paysage défiler, la vue était semblable à celle qu'offrait un balai en vol mais au ras du sol sans le moindre bruit, aucune sensation de vent ou de vitesse, créant un décalage certain entre l'intérieur du véhicule et l'extérieur.

Elle avait finalement reporté son attention sur son étudiante. Le mouvement de ses mains sur le volant, ses coups d'oeil aux rétroviseurs, le changement fluide des vitesses. L'effleurement léger de ses doigts sur le volant, les réflexes souples et rapides, très semblable à la prise que la jeune fille avait sur sa baguette.

Pourtant Minerva ne pu que remarquer la posture rigide qui accompagnait la jeune fille depuis quelques mois, la prise dure, parfois crispée, les fines jointures qui blanchissaient quand, au fil de ses pensées, son visage se durcissait.

_« Plus sec votre poignet Granger ! Vous voulez participer à la guerre sans maîtriser le moindre charme » le souffle du sort la projeta plusieurs mètres en arrière et elle se releva péniblement, sous le regard méprisant du maître des potions._

Minerva regardait les doigts de son élève serrer le volant fermement, les bras fins se raidir.

_« Signez ici s'il vous plait. Voilà très bien. Vous êtes à présent légalement responsable de vos actes Mademoiselle. »_

Hermione sentait les souvenirs déferler pour l'emplir toute entière, une vague de remords, de cruauté et douleur la submerger, inflexible. Elle crispa ses mains sur le volant.

Minerva observa le raidissement soudain dans les mains de la jeune femme, leva les yeux et remarqua le tremblement de la lèvre inférieure, le battement léger des longs cils. Sans y penser, elle apposa doucement sa main sur celle de son étudiante, effleurant ses doigts du bout des siens.

Hermione frissonna au contact léger, surprise et la voiture donna une violente embardée frôlant un poids lourd allemand de prés.

Le chauffeur du véhicule klaxonna furieusement et Minerva le vit lever le poing dans le rétroviseur, articulant excédé ce qu'elle supposait être une remarque misogyne.

Elle avait retiré sa main, surprise de la réaction d'Hermione. Et resta silencieuse observant le discret jeu d'émotions sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Hermione finit par s'arrêter sur une aire pleine de camions. Elle alla ouvrir la porte de son enseignante avant de la guider vers une cafeteria.

« Je vous propose un thé douteux » L'humour et le sourire qui accompagnait la déclaration contrastaient avec la démarche raide et rapide de la jeune fille mais Minerva sourit doucement.

Elle alla s'asseoir à une table éloigné du complexe commercial tandis qu'Hermione allait chercher le fameux thé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elles se réchauffaient les mains avec la boisson, Minerva nota de nouveau l'éclat voilé des yeux de son étudiante. Elle évita le contact précédent et sorti une boîte de son sac.

Hermione sourit en voyant les pièces blanches devant elle, l'échiquier et les noirs déjà placés en face d'elle.

Elle avait perdu trois parties et Minerva avait sorti une boîte de tritons au gingembre après sa deuxième défaite sous le regard amusé de la préfète.

« Mais je vous assure que je n'en ai pas sur moi en permanence, une malheureuse coïncidence » Se justifia t-elle aussitôt.

« Peut être la fréquentation du directeur… »

« La prochaine fois je ne vous en proposerai pas »

« Donc vous en aurez aussi ce jour là ? »

« Peut être mais je les mangerai seule »

Hermione sourit doucement et entama ce qui serait sa troisième défaite.

*

Elles étaient reparties silencieuses, Minerva s'était battue avec la ceinture quelques minutes avant qu'Hermione ne l'attache avec un petit sourire de consolation.

Le professeur de Métamorphoses avait repris son observation mais avait fini par se perdre dans ses pensées, bercée par le défilement du paysage, les bruits sourds du moteur et la vibration du véhicule.

La nuit était tombée et Hermione avait quitté l'autoroute pour une périphérie sombre et industrielle avant de se garer devant un hôtel.

Minerva observa la moquette verte, criarde qui jurait avec le beige des murs et plus loin les banquettes rouges. Elle leva les yeux vers le logo de la chaîne que l'on retrouvait, par intervalle régulier et en une large palette de couleurs vives, sur les murs. Elle rattrapa la jeune femme qui s'enfonçait déjà dans le bâtiment.

« Je vais m'occuper des chambres, vous pouvez vous asseoir ici si vous le souhaitez »

La voix d'Hermione était de nouveau faible et distante mais Minerva sourit en rencontrant le regard de son étudiante.

« Je pense que pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité, une seule chambre serait plus adaptée. Le directeur avait abordé la question, enfin. »

« Oui professeur. »

Et elle tournait déjà le dos, s'enfonçant dans le couloir, la démarche souple et rapide, Minerva soupira.

Elles avaient mangé dans une la salle bondée et les éclats de voix, les couverts qui s'entrechoquaient, les rires, une radio trop présente avaient contrasté avec le silence de l'élève et son enseignante.

La chambre était plutôt petite. Simple, dans des tons clairs, Minerva trouvait la pièce plus harmonieuse que le hall d'entrée et ses étranges couleurs.

Elle ferma sa valise, bien plus lourde depuis qu'elle ne pouvait utiliser de magie et plaça soigneusement sa baguette sur la table de nuit.

Elles avaient échangé un « bonne nuit » et Minerva avait éteint la lampe de chevet branlante.

La respiration de la jeune fille s'était faite régulière, un souffle doux qui brisait le silence de la nuit.

Minerva cherchait un sommeil qui ne viendrait pas.

Elle voulait, l'espace de quelques heures oublier, s'enfoncer dans une inconscience salvatrice mais elle ne dormirait pas, elle le savait. Ses nuits étaient devenues courtes et souvent, trop souvent comme se plaisait à lui rappeler Madame Pomfresh, elle corrigerait ses copies, accomplirait une énième ronde dans la Tour de sa maison, surveillerait ses élèves endormis, sans jamais rejoindre son lit.

Un mouvement la tira brusquement de ses pensées, à côté d'elle la jeune fille endormie tremblait, la respiration soudain haletante.

Avant que Minerva n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, elle s'était redressée, le regard perdu. Et les larmes étaient venues, irrépressibles, laissant une longue piste sur les joues pales de la jeune fille, les sanglots silencieux secouaient les minces épaules en un mouvement saccadé.

Minerva avança sa main rapidement, pour la baisser tout aussi vite. Elle soupira désemparée, songeant à sortir de la pièce pour laisser une relative intimité à la jeune fille. Elle inspira pour énoncer quelque parole de réconfort, vaine et vague et repoussa presque aussitôt l'idée.

Minerva avança sa main de nouveau, ignorant le léger tremblement de son hésitation, ignorant le sursaut d'Hermione quand elle toucha son épaule, ignorant toute incertitude pour se plonger dans les yeux de la jeune fille et l'attirer doucement contre elle.

Minerva resserra l'étreinte, elle traçait des cercles sur le petit dos, caressant les longues boucles. Elle sentit Hermione s'agripper doucement à sa chemise, les fines épaules trembler contre elle.

Elle serra le corps tremblant, berçant lentement la jeune fille. Elle murmurait des phrases sans aucun sens, une suite de mots incohérente, une cadence lente et abstraite, inlassable jusqu'à ce que les larmes tarissent, jusqu'à ce que la douleur reflue un tant soit peu, que les tremblements cessent, que la respiration s'apaise enfin.

Bercée par le souffle doux dans son cou, Minerva ferma les yeux. Le sommeil ne serait peut être pas si dur à trouver finalement…

* * *

_En espérant que la suite vous ai plu._

_A plus ou moins vite,_

_Entalea._


	13. Chapter 13

_Voilà la suite avec du retard, beaucoup de retard._

_Merci beaucoup à Bergere, Camille 13, Diox Veriteae, Morgana serpentard et Link9, pour les reviews du chapitre précédent._

_Pourvu que la lecture soit bonne..._

**

* * *

**

**M**inerva ouvrit lentement les yeux, soudainement désorientée, un sentiment de quiétude pourtant fermement ancré en elle. Le réveil près d'elle, pâle lumière dans l'obscurité de la pièce lui indiquait trois heures.

Satisfaite d'avoir tant dormi, et à la réflexion d'avoir pu dormir, elle se redressa légèrement avant de suspendre brusquement son mouvement.

Une longue boucle lui chatouillait le nez.

Doucement agrippée contre elle, Hermione dormait.

Minerva retint sa respiration, surprise, surprise de s'être endormie ainsi, surprise du visage serein de la jeune fille dans ses la respiration de son étudiante, douce et régulière perçait le silence de la nuit. Puis les souvenirs revinrent, criants, durs. Sans qu'elle en eût conscience, sa main voyagea vers une mèche égarée, l'écartant doucement pour révéler le visage endormi de la jeune fille.

* * *

La vitre s'était recouverte d'une fine couche cristalline, un halo de buée.

Dehors, au-delà de la froide matière, le paysage se paraît de blanc. Un manteau froid et léger, cotonneux. Flocons après flocons, la grise périphérie blanchissait, la chute verticale masquant les dernières lumières de l'immense ville.

La neige tombait, en silence, ballet improbable de l'hiver.

Hermione n'était pas tournée vers la vitre, elle ne regardait ni la neige, ni le ciel pale ou le jour naissant, le lointain horizon, l'irrégulier trafic. Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le dos appuyé à la vitre glaciale, ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, elle fixait la silhouette endormie devant elle.

Un épais livre gisait abandonné près de la jeune fille et dehors, la neige continuer de tomber inlassable, fascinant spectacle.

Les yeux noisette ne s'y posèrent jamais.

Ils suivaient la longue piste d'une jambe, la cambrure d'un dos, la ligne mince d'une épaule, les pommettes hautes et saillantes, le contour élégant d'un nez, la courbe d'un cil, la douceur d'une paupière close, l'arc d'un sourcil, la naissance d'une chevelure sombre.

Le regard d'Hermione rencontra les yeux verts de son aînée.

'_Bonjour' _la parole murmurée brisa le silence de la pièce.

Hermione sourit à son professeur et se tourna vers l'extérieur, posant enfin son regard sur la chute nacrée. Minerva se leva lentement, observant encore quelques instants son étudiante qui lui tournait le dos avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Quand elle sortit le lit était soigneusement fait, les valises bouclées et à présent rangées près de la porte.

Hermione faisait toujours face à la fenêtre, Minerva s'avança doucement vers elle, approchant sa main de l'épaule de la jeune fille. Prévenant le moindre contact, Hermione s'était écartée d'un mouvement vif sans toutefois lui faire face. Minerva s'éclaircit la gorge, brusquement mal à l'aise.

« Nous pouvons y aller »

Son étudiante se tourna finalement vers elle, avant d'hocher la tête. Minerva ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelques mots. La jeune fille s'était déjà redressée d'un mouvement souple et quittait la pièce avec sa valise.

Alors qu'elle descendait les marches, sa valise heurtant le sol au fil de la descente, la fine silhouette de son étudiante plusieurs mètres devant elle, Minerva réalisa que la jeune fille n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis la veille. Le professeur de métamorphoses pressa le pas, rattrapant son élève. Quelques instants plus tard et après une bataille pour le moins acharnée, elle bouclait sa ceinture, un sourire se dessinant pour le plus bref des moments sur les fines lèvres.

Les inspirations, secondes après secondes avaient pris de longues minutes. La gorge inhabituellement sèche, les yeux fixés sur les mouvements de la jeune femme, Minerva ne s'était pas résolue à briser le silence.

Seule dans le véhicule gris, des heures après alors qu'elles s'étaient arrêtées pour manger, elle hésitait toujours.

Hermione revint finalement avec deux plateaux et elles s'installèrent sur une table bancale. L'aire était déserte, une bande de verdure au contours inégaux entre deux branches d'autoroute. La jeune fille lui tendit un des plateaux avec un sourire crispé brisant enfin son silence.

« Je suis désolée mais c'était un menu unique… »

Minerva se saisit du plateau avec un sourire. Dans le mouvement, leurs mains se touchèrent et l'enseignante ressentit une décharge au contact, une étincelle magique, un brusque flot d'énergie.

Le temps avait brusquement suspendu sa course.

Hermione, figée, fixait les yeux de son professeur, le regard émeraude où perçait la réalisation, la vivacité de l'analyse et, la jeune fille resta surprise à l'éclat d'inquiétude qu'elle discernait.

Minerva pausa rapidement son plateau et celui d'Hermione sans quitter un instant la jeune fille des yeux.

« Depuis quand ? » Hermione observa les lèvres de son professeur de Métamorphoses se pincer pour former une ligne mince.

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous professeur ? » La voix de la jeune fille avait repris un ton distant, une intonation mécanique qui avait glacé Minerva des mois durant. Ne pouvant soutenir l'amère surprise de son enseignante, Hermione détourna le regard.

« Miss Granger ! Depuis quand avait vous des troubles magiques ? » L'éclat auquel Hermione était si peu habituée la laissa sans voix.

« Et ne vous avisez pas de changer de sujet » prévint-elle

« Ou de me mentir une fois de plus » acheva t-elle doucement.

« Magie incontrôlée et spontanée, Professeur » Les mains fines s'étaient crispées sur la table, la jeune fille avait la tête tournée. La voix d'Hermione était faible et lointaine.

Alors que sa posture se raidissait et que ses jointures blanchissaient, elle poursuivi sur un ton froid, scolaire.

« La pratique intensive de magie est néfaste chez le jeune sorcier, particulièrement à un niveau élevé. » elle marqua une légère pause, songeuse.

« Je suppose que les émotions exacerbées sont un facteur important »

« Sûrement que les cours n'auraient pas un tel impact » Minerva fixait la jeune fille redoutant la réponse qui se dessinait, implacable, suppliant silencieusement les yeux noisettes de démentir ses doutes.

« Le directeur s'est montré exigent » annonça t-elle atone, parfaitement inconsciente de l'effroi de la femme en face d'elle.

« Non, je refuse….il, non...Albus connaissait les risques il n'aurait jamais » la voix de la directrice adjointe s'était fait pressante, des bribes décousues de paroles.

« Ne m'aurait jamais fait pratiquer d'entraînement animagus, d'épreuves de douleur, n'aurait jamais développé ma résistance magique jusqu'à ce que toute limite s'estompe. Mais n'affectez pas d'intérêt professeur, j'étais consciente des enjeux et des risques, c'était ma décision»

« Oh Hermione » Minerva recueilli doucement la main de la jeune fille ignorant la pression exercée sur la table, ignorant les étincelles de magie qui semblaient danser sous ses doigts, massant distraitement le poignet raide.

Et puis elle réalisa.

« Hermione vous êtes animagus ? »

Hermione sourit légèrement à la question et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la douce chaleur, le mouvement des doigts sur sa main.

« pop »

Minerva regarda fascinée le chaton près de sa main. Le pelage blanc et soyeux, légèrement dru, rappelait la chevelure de la jeune fille. Les petites oreilles agitées et les immenses pupilles vertes.

Minerva recueillit la petite chose, la plaçant contre son bras, caressant avec un sourire attendrit le petit nez retroussé.

Quelques minutes plus tard le chaton sautait souplement au sol et Hermione se tournait vers la directrice adjointe.

Le professeur fixait Hermione, un sourire attendri toujours sur les lèvres. La réalisation la frappa pourtant et elle haussa un sourcil.

« Je n'ai pas senti de magie » l'air perplexe de l'enseignante laissa place à un petit sourire satisfait.

« Est ce devenu spontané ? »

« Oui » la jeune fille affichait à présent un air gêné sous le regard fier de son aînée.

« Nous devrions peut être manger, nous avons encore de la route » ajouta t-elle rapidement.

Quelques instants plus tard, Minerva bouclait sa ceinture avec un sourire victorieux sous le regard amusé de son étudiante.

« Pas de réflexions » Prévint elle.

« S'il vous plait ? » La jeune fille souriait doucement, l'air innocent.

« Non »

« Juste une petite »

« C'est trop facile »

« C'est vrai que c'est aisé »

«Et moi qui croyais que vous aviez le goût de la difficulté Mlle Granger »

« Vous avez raison » Hermione reporta son attention sur la route.

« Toujours » La jeune fille devinait le léger étirement satisfait des lèvres de son enseignante.

« Pourquoi vous déranger maintenant »

« En effet aucune raison »

« Alors que je suis certaine que le professeur Rogue sera ravi d'apprendre ce détail »

« Mlle granger ! » La directrice adjointe affichait un air outré.

Les lèvres de la jeune fille s'étirent en un large sourire, risquant un regard sur la professeur de Métamorphoses, Hermione éclata de rire.

Minerva écouta avec étonnement le son qui s'était fait si rare, son qui quelques secondes plus tard avait disparu, laissant place à un sourire lumineux et une légère teinte rouge sur les pommettes de la jeune fille.

Se renfonçant dans son siège, Minerva songea que son étudiante pouvait bien aller trouver le redouté maître des potions si cela la faisait sourire.

* * *

_En espérant que ça vous ait plu,_

_entalea._


	14. Chapter 14

_Merci à Link9, Bergere, Morgana serpentard, Phenarete, A smiling cat, nuits, camille13 et diox veriteae, pour leurs reviews au précedent chapitre!_

_La suite, enespérant qu'elle vous plaira.._

* * *

**A**vec les kilomètres les paysages se modifièrent.

La route continuait de défiler, les longues lignes blanches se succédaient et par delà la vitre de la voiture, à travers les reflets, la nuit tombait.

Tout se parait de vert.

D'immenses landes se mêlaient aux sombres forêts, les nuances vertes qui s'assombrissaient avec le ciel. Et loin de la sombre périphérie, de l'infinie route, à l'horizon même, se dessinait les falaises. Grises, lieux de toutes les légendes du pays, une irrégulière dentelle qui apparaissait sous le regard émeraude.

Avec le murmure du moteur, la douce vibration du véhicule, L'Ecosse se profilait.

Minerva détaillait le paysage familier avec un léger sourire. La partie continentale avec ses immenses étendues vertes, ses bois, ses chemins de terre. Et il y avait la mer, l'onde capricieuse à l'image de sa patrie, les flots déchaînés et les matins clairs.

Espérant apercevoir la côte et son irrégulier dessin, Minerva se redressa légèrement tournant la tête en quête du tracé rocheux.

Son regard ne dépassa pas la vitre, les yeux verts attirés à la fine silhouette près d'elle.

Devant les longues boucles, devant les douces pommettes, devant les fines mains, la beauté du paysage s'était fanée.

Hermione ralentit légèrement alors qu'elle abordait une bifurcation. Après des heures d'autoroute, le véhicule gris rejoignit une des routes du pays.

Longue, sinueuse et dépourvue de la moindre information comme le découvrit bientôt la préfète.

Le dos douloureux, la jeune fille se redressa légèrement, plissant une fois de plus les yeux à la recherche d'un quelconque panneau.

Avec un léger soupir, Hermione se tourna vers son enseignante.

A côté d'elle la directrice adjointe, toujours aussi droite, avait le regard lointain.

Hermione reporta son attention sur les méandres de la route. Sa main droite quitta brièvement le volant pour se saisir de la carte.

« Professeur ? »

Le regard émeraude se fixa aussitôt sur elle, inquiet.

« Vous allez bien Hermione ? » la question était venue rapidement, presque pressante. La jeune fille ne la regardait pas, certes il valait mieux que la préfète ait les yeux sur la route pendant qu'elle avait les commandes de l'engin.

« Je vais très bien, Professeur. Mais je ne vois pas d'indications et je me demandais si vous pouviez consulter la carte ? »

L'enseignante ne répondit pas de suite et la jeune fille ajouta rapidement qu'elle pouvait s'arrêter si cela posait le moindre problème.

Minerva sourit au ton craintif de la préfète et se saisit de la carte. Elle déplia le papier repérant rapidement la page marquée et fronça les sourcils, remonta ses lunettes en vain, se redressa quelque peu, en quête de lumière et finit par se résigner.

Elle scruta attentivement l'intérieur du véhicule, cherchant l'interrupteur salvateur. Pas de lampe en vue mais des dizaines de boutons, de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes, certains même étaient accompagnés d'étranges symboles mais aucune trace de la célèbre ampoule.

« Miss Granger serait-il possible d'avoir un peu plus de lumière ? »

« Oui, bien sûr » Joignant le geste à la parole, la jeune fille alluma deux lampes près de son enseignante, sans quitter la route des yeux.

Minerva redressa ses lunettes, repéra rapidement la destination que la préfète avait eu la brillante idée d'entourer et se pencha sur la carte.

« Albus Dumbledore je vais vous tuer ! »

Hermione sursauta à l'éclat de son professeur de Métamorphoses et se tourna vers elle.

La carte était maintenant étalée sur les genoux de l'enseignante, en grande partie recouverte de post-it multi couleurs.

Hermione reconnu l'écriture arrondie du directeur de Poudlard et poussa un soupir.

« L'ignoble farceur, cet espèce de vieux sénile ridé, ce diabétique enragé, le vieil obtus devant l'éternel, le mécréant, l'infâme, et son sourire guilleret, ses tenues bariolées, il se souviendra de ma baguette ce fils de gnome ! »

Hermione assistait, intriguée, à cet étonnant étalage marmonné.

« Ah la fiente de scroutt à pétard véreux, le vil gredin, l'immonde raclure de latrines »

Hermione s'était arrêtée sur le bord de la route et fixait la directrice adjointe, un sourcil haussé, immobile, stupéfaite.

Le marmonnement continuait, un flot continu d'injures illustrées. La jeune saisit le terme « ciseaux » bientôt suivit de celui« d'immonde barbe ». Les mots « feu », « armoire » et « robes fleuries » revinrent aussi à plusieurs reprises.

« Trop de sucre, tue le sucre » Cette dernière déclaration laissa la préfète particulièrement perplexe. Avec résolution elle s'approcha de son enseignante posant doucement sa main sur le bras de son aînée.

« Professeur ? »

La respectable enseignante débita une dernière slave qu'Hermione ne releva pas. Visiblement furieuse le professeur gesticulait vers la carte, les joues rougies, son éternel chignon desserré.

« Oui ? » interrogea la jeune file patiemment.

« Cet… » A l'air apeuré de la jeune fille qui s'était légèrement reculée, Minerva ne finit pas cette déclaration et reprit un ton et un débit normaux.

« Il a choisi le seule village non cartographié »

« Oui, je sais, il est entouré sur la carte » dit elle rapidement coupant à la remarque qu'elle était certaine que la préfète soulèverait.

« Mais à part la distance, il n'y aucune indication » L'enseignante paraissait excédée.

« Le Directeur a certainement du vous laisser des indications »

« Ah ça oui, les annotations ne manquent pas ! Et de toutes les couleurs ! » Renonçant à expliquer l'inexplicable, Minerva tendit la carte à son étudiante.

Le marmonnement reprit et la jeune fille, tentant vainement de dissimuler un sourire amusé, se concentra sur la carte.

Il y avait des annotations partout, des post-it qui semblaient se multiplier, les roses qui révélaient un vert. Dans cet étrange fouillis, Hermione repéra un minuscule numéro un avec soulagement.

_Après l'autoroute, rouler tout droit, puis prendre la troisième intersection à droite._

_Arrivé sur la petite route de terre qui est reconnaissable à son tracé fantaisiste (pas que les écossais le soient tout particulièrement, Minerva vous devriez d'ailleurs songer à l'être un peu plus, pourquoi pas un kilt ? des après midi pâtisserie ?)._

_Vous êtes tout prêt du village, pour y arriver compter 24 arbres, le village se trouve après le troisième champ. C'est une petite maison de pierre avec une porte bleue, le numéro 16._

Reportant ses yeux sur la route pour le plus bref instant, la jeune fille soupira. Elle avait bien pris l'intersection à droite qui allait vers le nord mais pour les arbres…

Le reste des indications gracieusement données par le directeur se composait surtout de choses inutiles, entre autre, la recette des crêpes, divers dessins, quelques rébus, du vocabulaire espagnol, des adresses de boulangeries, deux sorts de nettoyage.

La jeune fille espérait à ce propos que l'état de la maison ne serait pas celui du Square Grimmaurd.

« Professeur, auriez-vous aperçu un champ ? »

Ce fut le tour de Minerva d'hausser un sourcil à la question de la jeune fille.

« Un champ ? Mlle Granger nous sommes perdues je ne pense pas que ce soit une nécessité absolue » La voix de la directrice adjointe avait repris sa cadence habituelle, le ton légèrement critique. Cet intonation particulière que les première année redoutaient.

Hermione se justifia rapidement.

« Il semble falloir compter trois champs pour arriver au village, c'est dans les indications du directeur »

Voyant que son enseignante avait retrouvé son air excédé et ouvrait de nouveau la bouche, Hermione la devança rapidement.

« Je suis d'accord avec vous, les six sucres que le directeur met dans chacune de ses tasses de thé sont sans aucun doute la source de nos présents problèmes. Mais la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber et ces indications sont les seules que nous avons »

Minerva fixait son élève étonnée mais finie par se ressaisir.

« Nous avons dépassé deux champs »

« Depuis la sortie d'autoroute ? »

« Oui »

« Et bien il ne nous manque que le troisième dans ce cas »

La jeune fille tourna la clé et le moteur se manifesta, démarra. Malgré la lumière apportée par les phares du véhicule, la route restait sombre et les environs obscurs étaient peu visibles. Hermione se pencha sur le volant plissant les yeux pour distinguer les abords. Pourtant son regard s'éloigna vite du sombre pare brise pour se porter vers l'origine de la légère détonation.

Sur le siège près d'elle se tenait un long chat gris, le pelage tigré et les yeux entourés de deux petites marques rectangulaires. Le félin s'étira, posant ses deux petites pattes sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Hermione sourit et se concentra sur sa conduite, laissant l'observation du paysage au soin de son enseignante.

Une nouvelle détonation et quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione ralentissait avant de faire de nouveau face au professeur Mcgonagall.

« Un champ à environ cinq cent mètres »

La jeune fille acquiesça et se déporta légèrement sur la droite.

Quelques mètres plus loin un champ se dessinait, un sombre océan de verdure, de l'herbe à perte de vue.

L'immensité verte était parcouru de frissons, et les brins s'agitaient indépendants, une multitude de vagues vertes, une ride dans un océan d'herbe.

Et derrière se dessinait un long chemin.

Au bout du chemin les falaises plongeaient dans la mer et l'immense champ se fanait lentement derrière le véhicule.

De hautes maisons se dessinaient, la silhouette arrondie d'un port, la cime élancée d'un clocher, un village.

Elles avaient cherché les clés pendant dix minutes, debout devant la maison de pierres. Frissonnantes dans le vent du soir.

Minerva avait finalement trouvé un petit trousseau de clés au fond d'une enveloppe entre deux bonbons au citron et une fraise tagada.

La maison était haute et étroite. Une fois entrée, elles se trouvèrent face à un escalier de bois et à droite une autre porte ronde et basse.

Après avoir fait quelques pas à l'intérieur, Minerva déposa sa valise rapidement, sa main voyageant déjà vers la poche de sa veste. Elle sortit sa baguette en souriant alors que la magie se déversait le long de ses doigts.

Avec un mouvement sec du poignet, la porte se ferma, bientôt entourée d'une lueur bleue. Elle se tourna rapidement et tapota le mur de l'extrémité de sa baguette répétant le sort de protection.

Hermione saisit doucement la valise de son aînée et se dirigea vers l'escalier vertigineux. Les marches étaient fines et hautes, alors que l'escalier tournait, la rampe s'enroulant, Hermione ne distinguait toujours pas le palier.

Elle monta les marches, peinant au poids des valises, tentant d'ignorer la magie qui déferlait dans ses veines.

L'escalier prit fin, donnant sur un parquet clair, les longues lattes irrégulières et usées. Les murs étaient bleu, un bleu pale et avec le couloir et à proximité des différentes portes les nuances variaient.

La jeune fille déposa silencieusement les deux valises, se dirigeant vers la première porte. Ouvrant une nouvelle porte ronde, elle découvrit la cuisine. En face d'elle une grande fenêtre donnait sur la mer, les meubles de cuisine étaient complétés d'une longue table de bois.

Hermione sourit et repris quelques pas entrebâillant l'autre porte pour apercevoir un petit salon.

Revenant sur ses pas la jeune fille se saisit à nouveau des valises et monta un nouvel escalier. Moins long, nota-t-elle avec soulagement.

Après la salle de bain, au fond de l'étroit couloir se tenait la chambre.

A l'image de la maison, la pièce était dans des tons de bleu, la petite fenêtre était entourée de deux lits et contre le cadre de la porte un long bureau longeait le mur, surmonté de quelques étagères.

Hermione déposa les deux valises avec soulagement et ferma la porte, traversant rapidement le couloir.

La jeune fille dévala les deux escaliers, manquant de renverser son enseignante qui rattrapa son élève trébuchante de justesse.

Hermione bredouilla rapidement une excuse sous le sourire de son aînée.

La main d'Hermione toujours dans la sienne, Minerva entraîna la jeune fille à sa suite. Des étincelles de magie dansaient sous ses doigts et Minerva ouvrit la porte sur le jardin.

Le jardin qui entourait la modeste bâtisse, s'étendait pour finir brusquement avec la falaise, surplombant la mer de plusieurs mètres.

Minerva guida doucement la jeune fille vers le centre du jardin.

« J'ai jeté un sort de repousse moldu »

La directrice adjointe serra doucement la main de son étudiante et recula de quelques mètres.

Dans la noirceur de la nuit, la jeune fille sort sa baguette.

Et le jardin s'illumine, les feuilles s'envolent pour entamer un étrange ballet autour de la fine silhouette, un ballet effréné, magique.

Le dos légèrement cambré, le long bout de bois siffle au fil des amples mouvements, elle esquisse un pas, un autre, se retourne, recule et pivote rapidement, les longues boucles s'envolent.

On dirait qu'elle danse.

Une danse imposée, implacable et douloureuse.

Avec un dernier mouvement, un ultime enchantement, la jeune fille s'écroule.

* * *

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu._

_A bientôt,_

_entalea._


	15. Chapter 15

_Désolée du retard qui s'est accumulé._

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews au précédent chapitre!_

_La suite.._

* * *

**M**inerva ratura promptement l'énormité sous ses yeux, ajouta un commentaire quelque peu excédé sur la première page et repoussa le devoir de Miss Brown.

Elle posa les yeux sur l'imposante pile de copies qui lui faisait face et soupira doucement. Si elle n'assurait plus ses cours, l'enseignante conservait toutefois les joies de la correction.

Les copies étaient arrivées le matin même jointes à une lettre de Nymphadora Tonks, puisque c'était la jeune métamorphomage qui occuperait son poste sous son apparence jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Le directeur était vraiment animé d'idées plus farfelues les unes que les autres, Miss Tonks était un membre de l'ordre très sympathique, une jeune auror douée quoique imprévisible. Et son don de métamorphomage était sans nul doute indiqué dans la situation présente mais la jeune femme n'avait jamais brillé en Métamorphoses.

Et comme lui signalait, avec un plaisir non dissimulé, le maître des potions dans une lettre, il y'avait certaines choses qui ne changeraient jamais.

Et selon Severus, la jeune auror serait arrivée au déjeuné de la veille vêtue d'un ensemble de robes roses. Tenue qui avait déclanché des murmures enthousiastes et d'après le maîtres des cachots, de divertissantes rumeurs.

Retenant un nouveau soupir, Minerva écarta légèrement sa chaise du bureau. Son regard se portant instantanément sur le lit derrière elle et sur la mince silhouette sous les draps.

Elle s'approcha silencieusement de la jeune femme endormie.

Détaillant distraitement, le visage inhabituellement serein, vierge de tout soucis. Les douces pommettes, légèrement saillantes sur la peau pale. L'arc gracieux d'un sourcil, la façon dont les rayons du soleil semblaient s'accrocher aux longues boucles.

L'enseignante avisa de la fine main de la jeune fille qui, dans son sommeil, s'était crispée sur le drap près d'elle.

Le professeur de Métamorphoses s'assit avec précaution sur le bord du lit, lissant inconsciemment la couverture sous ses doigts.

Près d'elle la mince silhouette de son étudiante semblait minuscule dans le lit pourtant étroit. Cette main pale à quelques centimètres de la sienne, ces longs doigts qui contenaient plus de magie que beaucoup de sorciers de Grande Bretagne, cette main fine qui quelques jours plus tôt, s'était crispée sur une baguette pour se défendre.

Minerva remonta doucement la couverture, couvrant la petite main avant de s'éloigner.

-

Perdue dans les méandres tortueux de la rédaction du jeune Weasley qu'elle avait entrepris de recouvrir de rouge, Minerva sursauta quand elle entendit des draps se froisser derrière elle.

L'enseignante se tourna brusquement, écartant sa chaise et se levant déjà.

« Ne vous... » commença t-elle rapidement.

Quelques mètres plus loin Hermione était déjà levée, esquissant un pas hésitant, puis deux avant de vaciller.

Minerva franchit rapidement la distance qui la séparait de son étudiante.

« levez pas »

Elle acheva sa phrase dans un murmure alors qu'elle soutenait doucement la jeune fille.

« Miss Granger ! Avez-vous la moindre idée de l'effort magique que vous avez produit hier soir ? »

La tête baissée, la jeune fille fixait le sol.

« Recouchez vous »

La posture raide, son regard toujours détourné, Hermione ne bougeait pas.

« Hermione, après un effort de cette intensité »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois et vous le savez»

A la froide déclaration, Minerva sentit sa gorge se serrer. Pourtant l'enseignante se rapprocha de la jeune fille, reprenant d'un ton doux.

« Ce n'est pas pour autant que vous n'êtes pas faible et »

« je ne suis pas faible ! Je vais... »

S'éloignant de son professeur, Hermione avait crié.

« Vous allez quoi, Miss granger ? Faire un pas de plus et vous écrouler ? Pour vous prouvez que vous allez bien, alors que nous savons toutes deux que c'est faux ? »

Les épaules tremblantes, le visage détourné, Hermione se mordait la lèvre.

Minerva soupira et guida doucement son étudiante vers le lit. L'enseignante s'assit sur le bord, la jeune fille lui tournait le dos.

« Que va-t-il falloir que je fasse pour vous prouver que je suis capable ? »

C'était un murmure rauque, un souffle désespéré qui glaça Minerva.

La jeune fille avait crispé ses mains sur le drap, les yeux brillants, elle retenait ses larmes.

Minerva prit la fine main entre ses doigts et offrit à la jeune fille la seule issue qu'elle connaissait.

« L'environnement a-t-il une influence sur une métamorphose basique, Miss Granger ? »

Le regard émeraude rencontre les yeux ambrés de la jeune fille, la lueur surprise qui vacille, la douleur qui reflue.

« Non, mais l'environnement magique et émotionnel interviennent dans le cas d'une métamorphose humaine »

La jeune fille s'est retournée pour faire face à son enseignante, la posture soudain droite, le regard concentré.

Les questions se succèdent, s'enchaînent, trouvent inlassablement réponse. Les sujets ont varié, Minerva s'est aventurée sur des théories avancées. Face au doux sourire de l'enseignante, le fragile murmure est devenu assuré.

« Je pense que les rattrapages théoriques seront brefs Hermione »

La constatation amusée suivait un exposé particulièrement détaillé de la jeune fille.

« Vous semblez maîtriser votre programme en Sortilèges, Défense et en Métamorphose » Cette fois Minerva ne peut retenir son sourire face au léger rougissement de son étudiante.

« Je vais retourner à mes corrections. Nous commencerons la pratique demain dans ce cas, et peut être quelques sorts supplémentaires ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça, avant de hausser un sourcil amusé.

« Vous ne m'interrogez pas en Potions, Professeur ? »

« Aurais je négligé ce sujet ? Une pitié »

« Certainement »

« Insinueriez-vous un quelconque manque de compétence, jeune fille ? »

« D'engouement peut être ? »

« Ce doit être cela »

L'enseignante de Métamorphoses se dirigea vers le bureau avec un sourire amusé. Hermione soupira soulagée, elle n'aurait pas à jouer à apprenti chimiste dans un coin de la salle de bain, ni à rédiger des devoirs de plusieurs mètres.

« Hermione, il y'a une lettre pour vous »

La jeune fille se saisit de l'enveloppe que son enseignante lui tendait. A l'écriture fine et serrée, à l'encre noire, la jeune fille se sentit prise d'appréhension.

Mais peut être le plus inquiétant était il la mention au dos de l'enveloppe ?

_Votre dévoué maître des potions ne vous oublie pas._

-

Quelque part dans les cachots de l'immense château, au détour d'une statue, derrière la sombre porte, la salle était silencieuse.

Pleine pourtant.

Ils étaient une dizaine, les rares sixièmes années qui, l'année précédente avaient réussi leurs Buses en potions, une classe d'élite qui avait su passer outre les exigences de son redouté enseignant.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit.

Les élèves des différentes maisons s'activaient au dessus de leurs chaudrons, osant quelques fois un coup d'œil nerveux dans la direction du bureau où le maître des potions corrigeait.

La silhouette sombre corrigeait les devoirs de la matinée, à grandes ratures, en multipliant les commentaires dédaigneux, les soupirs exaspérés que lui inspire la médiocrité de ses copies, peuplaient la salle depuis le début de l'heure.

Alors, chacun en silence, concentrés sur leurs potions, les étudiants attendaient, redoutaient la sentence.

Lorsque qu'un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres de l'enseignant, que les ratures devinrent plus larges, frénétiques, Harry déglutit.

Le survivant savait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de sa copie et que la note promettait d'être abyssale. Le jeune homme jeta un regard désespéré sur son chaudron et sur l'affreuse teinte verdâtre de son contenu. Le manuel décrivait un rose pale pourtant.

Avec un soupir Harry reposa sa queue de salamandre, qu'il avait mis tant de temps à émincer horizontalement, songeant que de toute façon sa potion aurait disparu dans quelques minutes.

Le jeune sorcier se retourna rapidement, avisant de la table vide derrière lui, Harry croisa le regard du jeune roux près de lui. Se demandant pour la centième fois depuis quelques jours où était passée sa meilleure amie.

Ron et lui s'étaient précipités dans le bureau de Dumbledore quelques jours plus tôt quand la jeune fille avait disparu. Mais l'auguste directeur avait brillé par son absence ces derniers jours, renforçant les craintes du jeune homme.

Il avait tenté d'interroger le professeur Mcgonagall à la fin d'une classe mais l'enseignante s'était perdue dans ses explications, troublant les deux griffondors.

Hermione restait introuvable.

Harry avait résolu de se renseigner auprès de Rogue mais ce matin là un hibou du directeur l'avait informé d'une réunion de l'ordre le soir même, réunion à laquelle Ron et lui pourraient assister.

Plus que quelques heures.

Songeant avec un léger sourire que la préfète lui aurait sommé de continuer sa potion, le jeune homme se pencha sur son chaudron notant avec un sourire désabusé les bulles qui se formaient à sa surface.

-

_Les potions dans la médecine sorcière. 65cm._

Hermione se pencha sur son manuel, tournant rapidement les pages jaunies.

Sa plume entamait un ballet frénétique.

-

Potter, T

Weasley, T

Le maître des potions trempa sa plume dans l'encre rouge et se saisit de la copie suivante.

-

Harry était couché, les yeux fixés sur sa montre. Dans le dortoir les respirations s'étaient ralenties, les ronflements s'étaient élevés progressivement.

Le survivant se leva lentement, secouant légèrement le jeune roux qui s'était assoupi.

Les deux griffondors quittèrent le dortoir en silence.

-

La jeune fille retraça soigneusement la boucle de ses majuscules, souligna un titre oublié et mit le dernier point de son devoir de potions.

Elle se saisit d'une enveloppe, se frottant doucement les paupières.

-

_Votre sollicitude extrême et votre remarquable gaîté sont appréciées._

Le maître des potions ouvrit l'enveloppe, l'ombre d'un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

La plume implacable resta dans l'encrier.

-

La tête couchée sur son manuel de potions, les longues boucles répandues sur le bureau, la jeune fille s'était endormie.

Minerva borda doucement son étudiante et se pencha, apposant brièvement ses lèvres sur le front pale.

* * *

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu,_

_La suite devrait être moins longue à venir..._

_Bon week end._

_entalea_


	16. Chapter 16

_Un nouveau chapitre qui arrive une nouvelle fois avec beaucoup de retard et peu d'excuses si ce n'est de longues journées._

_Par ailleurs, merci beaucoup à Morgana serpentard, link9, bergere, et Amandine9523, pour les reviews du précédent chapitre!_

* * *

**L**e jeune homme roux et le survivant se serrèrent sous l'étoffe fluide de la cape, traversant rapidement les couloirs silencieux.

-

Un craquement sec vint briser le silence de la nuit.

La respiration haletante, une silhouette sombre s'avançait vers les grilles de l'immense château.

Le maître des potions retira son masque d'un geste brusque et franchit rapidement les hautes grilles du portail.

-

La gargouille s'était refermée silencieusement tandis que l'escalier en colimaçon montait lentement.

Harry retira la cape qui les couvrait toujours et la fourra rapidement dans la poche de sa robe.

L'escalier stoppa brutalement son ascension et Ron posa sa main sur la porte qui menait au bureau du directeur.

« Entrez les garçons, nous vous attendions. »

-

La silhouette sombre traversa le parc d'un pas vif, enjambant rapidement les marches de pierre pour pénétrer le Hall. Le maître des potions disparu dans les couloirs, le temps d'un grand mouvement de capes sombres.

-

« Donc Hermione est en sécurité ? »

Albus Dumbledore observa le jeune homme roux qui affichait un air suspicieux et Harry assit près de lui qui le fixait, visiblement tendu.

« Je peux vous assurer, Mr Weasley, que Mlle Granger ne risque rien »

« Et comment pouvez vous être certain de cela, monsieur ? » Harry avait repoussé sa chaise et s'était levé rapidement.

Le vieux sorcier le fixait derrière ses fines lunettes, le jeune homme serra le poing, attendant une réponse.

« J'ai entièrement confiance dans le professeur Mcgonagall, Harry »

« Mcgonagall ? » c'était la voix du jeune Weasley qui s'était élevée, incrédule.

Remus Lupin se leva silencieusement pour poser une main sur l'épaule du survivant.

« Harry, Le professeur Mcgonagall est une sorcière remarquable »

« Et redoutable » ajouta d'un ton convaincu Fol Oeil derrière lui.

Harry ignora la remarque et se tourna de nouveau vers le directeur.

« Et elle protège Hermione en la laissant seule dans la campagne écossaise pour assurer ses cours ? »

Le vieil homme sourit à la verve du survivant.

« Le professeur Mcgonagall a quitté le château avec Mlle Granger et n'a pas assuré ses cours depuis »

Dumbledore sourit de nouveau, amusé à l'incompréhension qui se peignait sur le visage des deux griffondors. Le directeur se saisit d'un sorbet au citron, défaisant avec soin l'emballage en plastique avant de poursuivre.

« Quelqu'un a pris son apparence pour assurer ses cours »

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent et Ron sourit.

« C'était vous Monsieur n'est ce pas ? »

Fait improbable, le directeur laissa tomber sa friandise de surprise.

« Qu'est ce qui vous faire croire cela jeunes gens ? »

Les deux griffondors se regardèrent de nouveau, l'air confondu.

« Et bien le professeur Mcgonagall nous a proposé des carambars hier»

-

Le maître des potions s'engagea dans le couloir d'un pas vif, avant de s'arrêter devant la gargouille de pierre.

« chhhr » la gargouille resta immobile.

« schtruf » essaya t-il sans plus de résultats.

Implorant patience le maître des cachots observa ses environs avant de reprendre ses essais.

« schtroum ?» l'ignoble gargouille lui adressait à présent un regard narquois, toujours immobile.

« schtroumpf »

La statue pivota lentement et Severus soupira.

-

Doux.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux lentement. Les paupières s'entrouvrirent pour être éblouies par la clarté de la pièce.

Se clore de nouveau, battre.

Distinguer peu à peu les contours qui se dessinaient, la lumière vive qui laissait place progressivement aux couleurs. Du vert, un sourire, une main sur la sienne.

« Bonjour professeur »

Minerva sourit au murmure clair et serra doucement la fine main dans la sienne avant de se lever.

« Bonjour Hermione »

La jeune fille se redressa doucement pour faire face à son enseignante.

« Je vais préparer du thé »

Hermione acquiesça, observant la mince silhouette émeraude qui disparaissait derrière la porte.

La jeune fille repoussa les draps d'un geste vif et posa avec précaution ses pieds sur le sol. Elle avança lentement un pied, puis l'autre. Au troisième pas stable, la démarche se fit plus assurée et la jeune fille quitta rapidement la pièce.

-

Hermione regardait son enseignante avec surprise.

Minerva sourit devant l'air étonné de son étudiante, se saisit de la main de la jeune fille et l'entraîna vers le jardin.

_« Nous pourrions peut être commencer par un duel ? »_

Hermione avait acquiescé. Et les sorts s'étaient multipliés.

Avec une injonction, le sol avait tremblé.

Les feuilles s'étaient fait tranchantes d'un geste souple du poignet.

Et Hermione courait. Des dizaines d'oiseaux au bout de sa baguette.

Minerva avait assisté à un étonnant spectacle de magie. La jeune fille métamorphosait son environnement pendant le combat et tentait de s'adapter aux diverses contraintes que l'enseignante créait.

Les mouvements de baguette de la jeune fille s'enchaînaient rapidement, fluides et gracieux.

L'enseignante sourit et leva sa baguette d'un geste sec.

Hermione évita le premier cube d'un léger pivotement des talons. Elle métamorphosa le second, contourna le troisième.

La jeune fille enflamma deux cubes et se sentit monter.

Un cube sous ses pieds, qui s'élevait rapidement. La jeune fille détourna son regard du sol qui s'éloignait dangereusement et lança un nouveau sort.

Minerva évita l'éclair bleu d'un mouvement souple, et agita de nouveau sa baguette, concentrée.

La jeune fille haleta lorsque le cube sous ses pieds monta de plusieurs centimètres, elle enchaîna divers sorts sans résultats tentant de maîtriser la panique qui l'envahissait.

Sa baguette s'envola brusquement vers les mains de son enseignante. Avec un nouveau mouvement du poignet, les contours du cube se rapprochèrent.

La surface s'amincissait rapidement, la jeune fille sentit sa respiration se bloquer.

Le cube n'ait plus qu'une ligne longue et mince. En équilibre sur un pied, la jeune fille s'était figée.

Quelques instants plus tard la mince estrade avait entamé une descente pour finalement disparaître.

Vacillante, la jeune fille ne bougeait pourtant pas.

Minerva passa ses bras autour de la silhouette tremblante et attira la jeune fille contre elle.

L'enseignante passa doucement ses mains sur les épaules tremblantes, sentant la respiration affolée de la jeune fille contre elle.

« Vous avez le vertige » murmura t-elle.

Ce n'était pas une question et Hermione ne dit rien, enfouissant sa tête dans les robes émeraudes.

« Nous allons arranger ça, j'ai une idée »

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione doutait fortement que son enseignante ait trouvée la bonne solution.

« Un balai ? »

Au regard incrédule de son étudiante, Minerva éclata d'un rire clair, amusée de la lueur effarée qu'elle rencontrait dans le regard ambré de la jeune fille.

« Oui un balai, Hermione, comme dans quidditch et voler »

La jeune fille déglutit aux deux termes, renforçant le sourire amusé de son enseignante.

Minerva déposa le balai dans l'herbe quelques pas plus loin, prenant soin de choisir un espace dégagé. Son étudiante la rejoignit après quelques secondes.

Le sourcil haussé, la jeune fille adressait à présent un regard soupçonneux à son enseignante.

« Les échecs et maintenant le quidditch…Est-ce une vengeance personnelle à l'encontre de mes deux meilleurs amis ou un pacte avec Rogue ? »

« Et bien je n'y avais pas pensé mais tout est encore possible, c'est une idée qui mérite réflexion »

L'image de la jeune fille volant autour des hauts cercles face aux visages stupéfaits des deux griffondors s'imposa à elle et Minerva sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres, elle se demandait combien le maître des potions serait prêt à payer pour un tel spectacle.

« Alors pourquoi apprendre à voler ? »

« Ce n'est pas une idée si saugrenue. Enfin tous les enfants sorciers apprennent à voler »

« Réjouissons nous, je suis née moldue »

« C'est la raison d'être des cours de vol »

« Je suis la preuve de leurs limites »

« Mais enfin Hermione, pourquoi pas ? »

« Mais je ne vous propose pas d'apprendre à faire du vélo ! » s'exclama la jeune fille

« Du quoi ? »

« Du vélo »

Hermione sourit au regard incrédule de son enseignante.

« De la bicyclette ? » proposa t-elle.

La lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard émeraude persistait et la jeune fille soupira. Hermione remonta sa manche et détacha sa montre de son poignet, elle posa l'objet au sol et tira sa baguette.

Quelques mouvements de baguette plus tard, une bicyclette était couchée dans l'herbe près du balai.

L'enseignante de métamorphoses observa l'engin métallique et ses deux roues fines d'un oeil intéressé.

« Cela semble extrêmement instable »

Le regard de son étudiante voyagea vers le balai sombre avant de se poser de nouveau sur elle, critique.

« Hermione je pense que cela peut résoudre votre peur du vide et puis c'est une sensation extraordinaire »

« Je peux vivre avec mon vertige »

« Si vous acceptez, je veux bien essayer cette chose » annonça l'enseignante en désignant le vélo près d'elle. La jeune fille sourit à la proposition de son enseignante.

« Ce n'est pas la question, professeur »

« Faites moi confiance alors. »

Minerva allait poursuivre lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard ambré de son étudiante. L'espace de quelques instants, l'enseignante se perdit dans les yeux noisette de la jeune fille.

« Je vous fait confiance »

* * *

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu._

_A bientôt pour la suite, _

_entalea._


	17. Chapter 17

« Debout »

C'était un murmure, un murmure inaudible lancé sans aucune conviction.

Le mince manche de bois sauta rapidement dans les mains de la jeune fille.

Hermione soupira, en première année son balai avait à peine tressauté. Elle espérait le même résultat.

Espoir déçu.

La jeune fille fixa le manche de bois dans ses mains avec appréhension. Ses yeux voyagèrent loin du supplice à venir, pour se poser sur la mince silhouette en face d'elle et rencontrer le regard doux de son enseignante.

« Ce n'est qu'un balai Hermione »

La jeune fille se perdit dans le regard émeraude, brusquement envahie par le léger scintillement qui y perçait.

Hermione soupira et enfourcha son balai.

Face à l'air dépité de son étudiante, Minerva ne pu retenir un sourire attendri, la jeune fille semblait réellement désespérée.

L'enseignante s'approcha doucement de son étudiante.

« Vous savez que faire ? »

« Donner un coup de pied par terre. Frapper fort. Tenir le balai bien droit, s'élever d'un ou deux mètres et revenir au sol en se penchant légèrement en avant. »

La voix de la jeune fille avait retrouvé un ton scolaire et automatique. Elle récitait d'un ton détaché, avec des tournures qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Le regard lointain, distante, presque absente.

L'écho d'un rire, et le regard ambré s'était fixé de nouveau sur le visage de l'enseignante.

Les lèvres minces sur lesquelles se dessinaient un sourire. Un rire clair.

Le sourire de Minerva s'élargit à l'air surpris de son étudiante.

« Vous savez mon bureau donne sur le terrain de quidditch »

L'image d'une grande fenêtre derrière un bureau surchargé s'imposa brièvement à la jeune fille. Bien qu'elle ait été dans la pièce plusieurs fois et devant cette fenêtre, Hermione n'avait jamais noté la proximité du terrain de quidditch. A croire que cela ne l'intéressait pas.

« Je n'avais jamais remarqué »

Minerva sourit au ton légèrement indifférent de son étudiante.

« Je veux bien croire que la configuration de mon étude ait manqué de vous passionner »

Après tout l'agencement de ses pièces ne devait pas être la principale préoccupation de la jeune fille.

Hermione sourit doucement.

« Vous avez deux bibliothèques, la première contient des manuels et des ouvrages théoriques, la seconde est remplie de littérature. Cette bibliothèque est classée par ordre alphabétique, votre bureau possède trois tiroirs… »

La jeune fille laissa sa phrase en suspens, amusée.

Minerva rencontra le regard ambré et sourit avant de reprendre la parole.

« Le discours de Rolanda est le même chaque année. Combien de fois vous l'êtes vous répété pour vous en rappeler au mot près ? »

L'enseignante souriait, visiblement amusée et la jeune fille se sentit rougir.

« Mais oui, c'est exactement cela. Allez y »

Les mains fines se crispèrent sur le manche du balai, tremblantes. Avec la pression, les jointures blanchissaient et la jeune fille s'efforça de se maîtriser.

Elle planta son regard dans les yeux émeraudes, incertaine.

Sourire.

La jeune fille fléchit légèrement les jambes et frappa le sol.

Les paupières se fermèrent précairement, redoutant l'impact du sol, la chute.

S'ouvrirent à nouveau.

Elle s'élevait rapidement, l'air s'engouffrait dans ses vêtements et son écharpe ondulait autour d'elle.

Hermione observa le sol qui s'éloignait et n'eut qu'une pensée cohérente.

Descendre. La jeune fille se pencha légèrement sur le manche de bois et se sentit chuter.

Elle tournait à toute vitesse, les couleurs et les formes se brouillaient pour disparaître.

Stationnaire, elle tournait sur elle-même.

Elle ne savait pas comment c'était physiquement possible. Elle venait d'inventer une nouvelle figure aérienne, ou une manière de se tuer plus que novatrice.

Et puis aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé, son vol cessa.

La jeune fille sentit une main sur sa hanche, un bras qui entourait fermement sa taille et tout s'arrêta.

La jeune fille reprit difficilement sa respiration et fini par se retourner vers son enseignante qui relâcha doucement sa prise.

« Que diriez vous d'apprendre à faire du vélo professeur ?»

Minerva déglutit légèrement au ton narquois de la jeune fille.

Un léger rictus étirait les lèvres de son étudiante.

Un sourire familier, qu'elle attribuait habituellement au maître des potions.

Un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Merlin soit damné ! Albus ! »

Severus se contenait difficilement.

Il avait surgit dans le bureau du directeur dans son habituel vol de capes noires. Pourtant la voix doucereuse, l'intonation lisse du maître des potions c'était fanée avec sa patience pour laisser place à une cadence hachée, sèche.

L'auguste directeur de Poudlard grimaça au juron et joignit lentement ses mains devant lui, scrutant le professeur avec attention.

« Un peu de modération, Severus »

« Certainement pas ! C'est de l'ingérence Albus et vous le savez ! »

Le poing pale s'était abattu sur l'immense bureau, faisant trembler la respectable structure et osciller les nombreux objets qui le peuplaient.

Dumbledore replaça distraitement un pendule en argent et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

« Dois je te rappeler que je suis celui pour prendre les décisions, Severus ? »

Et ce regard patient et attentif qui accompagnait les mots du directeur, ces yeux perçants qui l'observaient derrière les fines lunettes.

Severus avait l'impression de redevenir l'adolescent morne qu'il avait été. Le jeune homme timide et sombre qui ne pouvait soutenir le regard bleu.

Mais Snivellus avait disparu depuis longtemps.

« Dois je vous rappeler, Monsieur le directeur, que ces informations sont miennes ? »

Le maître des potions s'était penché sur le bureau, tendu, furieux.

« Allons, mon cher, nous savons tous les deux que ces informations ne peuvent sortir de cette pièce.»

Le vieil homme sortit un sorbet citron avec un sourire et Severus réprima un grognement exaspéré.

« Il s'agit de Bellatrix, Albus »

C'était un chuchotement rauque, fatigué, le maître des cachots s'était assis.

« Elle ne sait pas où elles sont. »

« Ce n'est qu'une question de jours ! Vous savez comme moi que je devrai donner cette information tôt ou tard ! »

« Nous aviserons à ce moment là »

« Et si je suis convoqué ce soir ? Tout omniscient que vous êtes vous ne pouvez pas le prévoir ! »

« Et bien tu retiendras l'information ce soir pour la donner plus tard »

Retenir l'information. Une belle formule pour soutenir des doloris, pour bloquer son esprit au plus grand légimens que la terre ait porté.

« Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser dans l'ignorance, pas sur une telle prise de risque »

« C'est pourtant ce qui va se produire »

« Mais enfin ! Nous parlons de Lestranges »

Le maître des potions avait l'impression de parler dans le vide, d'énoncer une atroce vérité sans qu'elle ne trouve écho, aucune réaction de la part du vieil homme.

« Rodolphus n'a toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire et il ne la retrouvera sûrement pas, je ne sais pas quel sort elle a bien pu jeter mais son état reste le même. Le seigneur des ténèbres ne s'encombrera pas d'un légume et Bellatrix le sait. Et Minerva ? Vous êtes conscient comme moi de la haine que lui porte Lestranges. »

« Severus, les faire vivre dans la peur n'arrangera pas la situation. Et puis deux membres de l'ordre surveillent Bellatrix »

Un poids s'était brusquement enlevé de ses épaules, le maître des potions soupira soulagé, Dumbledore n'était peut être pas le vieux diabétique sénile qu'il avait redouté.

Severus envisagea brièvement de s'excuser avant de rejeter l'idée saugrenue.

« Lupin ? » c'était plus proche du grognement que de la parole.

« Non, la pleine lune approche. Rubeus et Mondigus s'en chargent »

Sauter de la tour d'astronomie ?

Jeter un impardonnable ?

Se tourner vers l'Hermitage ?

Ce n'était pas possible, il devait avoir mal entendu.

Severus se leva lentement, sa main crispée sur sa baguette et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Le maître des potions s'arrêta à l'encadrement de la porte pourtant.

« 16 ans, Albus. Combien de temps croyez vous qu'il faudra pour la briser ? »

Avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de robes noires.

Le soir tombait sur la lande écossaise.

Autour d'elles la mer verte ondulait avec le vent. Le sentier blanc dévalait la pente douce, une ligne qui menait aux premiers bateaux du port.

« Vous êtes certaine que c'est une bonne idée »

Minerva tenait le mince cadre du vélo avec précaution.

« Absolument pas »

La respectable enseignante de métamorphoses faillit lâcher la bicyclette à la déclaration de la jeune fille.

Minerva rencontra le mince sourire sarcastique qui étirait les lèvres de la jeune fille.

« Vous savez Hermione la vengeance n'est pas une bonne chose, et puis je suis persuadée que vous volerez beaucoup mieux demain. »

La jeune fille s'était arrêtée au milieu du chemin, les longues boucles volaient autour d'elle alors qu'elle fixait son enseignante, sidérée.

« Ou le jour d'après, nous avons tout notre temps »

Minerva posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille avec un sourire encourageant, elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son étudiante.

Malgré toute sa légendaire retenue, son calme immuable, Minerva ne pu soutenir la lueur désespérée qu'elle rencontra dans le regard ambré de la jeune fille.

Elle éclata de rire, un rire clair dans le silence du soir.

Alors que les lèvres de son étudiante s'étiraient en un léger sourire, que ses joues se teintaient de rouge, sous le regard brillant de son enseignante, Minerva songea qu'elle avait plus ri en quelques jours que les années précédentes réunies.

« Allons, expliquez moi donc comment on se sert de cette chose »

Le rire avait cessé, un sourire lumineux s'était attardé.

Hermione détacha les yeux de son enseignante et lui expliqua brièvement comment pédaler.

Les pieds maintenant installés sur les pédales qui ne lui inspiraient aucune confiance, Minerva planta son regard dans celui de la jeune fille qui tenait fermement le cadre de la bicyclette.

Son étudiante lui sourit doucement.

« Vous me dites quand vous êtes prête »

Minerva hocha la tête, ses yeux voyagèrent sur la poignée du frein, sur ses mains qui blanchissaient avec la pression, l'appréhension qui la gagnait lentement.

Minerva se perdit une fois de plus dans le regard ambré de son étudiante.

Et dans la brise du soir, les secondes devinrent minutes.

Severus passa la cape de velours noir sur ses épaules dans un mouvement fluide.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la pendule.

La brûlure sur son bras s'intensifiait, insupportable.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le masque devant lui.

Le métal vint épouser le visage du maître des potions, froid.

Tentant de maîtriser les tremblements de sa main, ses doigts s'enfermèrent sur le portoloin.

Aspirés, les contours de sa chambre se brouillaient pour disparaître.

Il serrait déjà les dents.

* * *

_Je cultive le retard avec succès, mais j'espère que ce chapitre plaira._

_A plus ou moins tôt,_

_Entalea._


	18. Chapter 18

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre, _

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews au précédent chapitre!_

* * *

« Lumos »

Avec le chuchotement doux, distrait de tant d'usure, le mince bout de bois s'éclaira.

Et sous la douce lumière, sous l'incertaine lueur, l'escalier se détacha. Les marches sombres, polies par les ans, qui se dessinaient lentement devant l'enseignante.

Prenant soin de ne pas faire craquer le bois vieilli, Minerva reprit son ascension silencieuse. Pénible aussi, l'enseignante de Métamorphoses, était peu habituée au singulier mécanisme des pédales d'une bicyclette, sa cheville la lançait.

Pourtant, quelques pas plus loin alors qu'elle poussait la porte de la chambre, elle oublia que la cheville était partie intégrante du corps humain.

« Légimens »

La silhouette sombre tomba brusquement au sol dans un bruit sourd lorsque ses genoux heurtèrent le carrelage froid.

_« Merlin soit damné ! Albus ! »_

_La scène rejouait devant ses yeux, de nouvelles paroles, une nouvelle issue._

_Encore et encore._

Severus serra le poing.

Un pied. L'autre, se relever avec difficulté.

_La porte du directeur s'ouvrait à la volée._

Les ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peau.

_Il s'asseyait à nouveau, quémandant des informations qu'il n'obtenait pas._

La baguette sombre s'affaissa et le charme fut rompu, aussi vite qu'il avait commencé.

« Doloris »

Avec le sifflement rauque, l'impassible maître des potions s'effondra au sol dans un amas de robes sombres.

Un patin désarticulé.

Dans la chambre sombre un rayon de lune perçait, éclairant d'un éclat pâle les boucles dispersées.

Minerva s'assit distraitement sur le bord du lit, remontant doucement la couverture pour couvrir les frêles épaules.

Elle dégagea du bout des doigts une mèche qui s'était égarée sur la peau pâle, effleurant la peau douce d'une joue.

Minerva retira sa main brusquement et quitta la pièce d'un pas vif.

La respiration sifflante, Severus ouvrit enfin la porte de ses chambres.

Le maître des potions lâcha le masque métallique qui vint heurter le sol avec un bruit sourd. Il tira péniblement sur la lourde cape avec son bras gauche, après plusieurs respirations tremblantes, l'étoffe finit par céder, rejoignant rapidement le masque aux pieds du professeur.

Le maître des cachots se dirigea avec difficulté vers une armoire de bois. Bousculant négligemment les flasques alignées, il saisit un flacon de liquide vert pour le porter à ses lèvres.

Sa respiration ayant repris un rythme normal, l'enseignant laissa échapper un soupir et se dirigea vers son bureau.

Le maître des potions posa ses yeux sur la pile de copies qui lui faisait face, rencontrant rapidement l'écriture tremblante de Londubat.

Il repoussa les devoirs d'un geste vif et se saisit d'une plume.

Un rictus satisfait se dessinant peu à peu sur ses lèvres.

Hermione se réveilla au bruit d'un tapotement sec.

Emergeant difficilement des draps, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

Un minuscule hibou noir se précipita dans la pièce lorsqu'elle ouvrit la vitre. La jeune fille défit le paquet et s'enquit de l'improbable expéditeur tandis que le sombre volatile disparaissait déjà.

Il y'avait une lettre pour le professeur Mcgonagall de l'écriture ronde du directeur.

Et…une autre lettre.

_Hermione Granger_

Une écriture fine et penchée, l'encre noire.

Avec un soupir désespéré la jeune fille ouvrit la lettre.

_J'ai passé une atroce soirée. _

_En espérant que votre journée soit bien pire,_

_Votre dévoué maître des potions._

S'en suivait la recette de la potion Tue-Loup.

A la vue de la liste des ingrédients, qui tenait plus de deux pages, la jeune fille soupira de nouveau.

Ce n'était même pas au programme des septièmes années, ni au niveau d'un apprentissage pour ce qu'elle en savait.

Le redouté maître des cachots savait pertinemment qu'elle tenterait tout de même de réaliser la potion. Du sadisme, tout simplement.

_Ps : Vous pensez peut être que cet acte relève du pur sadisme. Vous auriez raison une fois de plus._

S'agissait il d'un compliment tordu ? Ou d'une énième marque de satisfaction de l'enseignant ?

Ses yeux parcourant une fois de plus l'impressionnante quantité d'instructions, Hermione songea qu'elle avait besoin d'une grande tasse de thé.

La jeune fille descendit doucement les longs escaliers et s'enfonça dans le couloir étroit qui menait à la petite cuisine.

La porte du salon était entrouverte.

L'ouverture était mince pourtant alors que ses pas s'enchaînaient sans un bruit, la jeune fille distingua une mince silhouette parée de vert.

Hermione poussa la porte de la cuisine avec un léger sourire.

Assise dans un fauteuil, Minerva ne bougeait pas. Depuis la nuit dernière, un doute s'était installé, un sentiment de vide.

Vertigineux.

Elle avait perdu le compte des heures mais la fenêtre derrière elle laissait à présent filtrer une douce lumière.

Elle n'entendit pas la porte qui s'ouvrait, ni les pas qui s'approchaient.

Mais elle remarqua la main fine de la jeune fille qui lui tendait une tasse de thé.

Etrangement elle remarqua aussi les longues jointures, le dessin des veines sur la peau pâle, la teinte si particulière de cette même peau.

Minerva se saisit avec précaution de la tasse tendue et sourit doucement à son étudiante.

« Le professeur Rogue m'a envoyé un autre de ses aimables courriers »

« Severus est vraiment une personne charmante »

«Je ne peux que confirmer, la confection d'une potion Tue-loup… »

« Une potion Tue-loup ? » Minerva reposa sa tasse de thé sur la petite table de crainte de la renverser.

« Oui » L'enseignante regarda la jeune fille résignée avec surprise, elle ne doutait pas des qualités exceptionnelles de la jeune fille mais le niveau évoqué était toute même important.

Ce fut la voix d'Hermione qui interrompit le train de pensée de l'enseignante.

« J'ai une Lettre pour vous…Le directeur je crois »

Alors que ses doigts se refermaient sur l'enveloppe, Minerva sentit une vague de soulagement naître. L'attente de nouvelles était vite devenue insupportable.

Les mots défilèrent rapidement.

Le professeur de métamorphose replaça calmement ses lunettes sur son nez et entreprit de lire la lettre une seconde fois.

Puis une troisième avant de froncer les sourcils, la comptabilité… comment osait il ?

Excédée, l'enseignante ouvrit la bouche.

Sans qu'un seul son n'en sorte.

Au froncement de sourcils de son professeur, Hermione avait anticipé rapidement, un réflexe.

Elle avait posé un doigt sur les lèvres minces de son enseignante.

La jeune fille rencontra immédiatement le regard émeraude, les grands yeux surpris de l'enseignante de métamorphose.

« Si je suis certaine que la raison de votre énervement est amplement méritée, je me passerais avec plaisir d'une salve d'insultes à l'encontre de notre charmant directeur, aussi fleuries soient elles »

Perdue dans le regard surpris de son enseignante, les secondes passèrent, la jeune fille finit par reculer brusquement sa main.

Et quitter la pièce.

Le maître des potions dévala rapidement les escaliers du bureau directorial.

La silhouette sombre s'engouffra dans un couloir.

Les longs doigts poussèrent finalement les portes de l'école et le maître des potions transplana dans un craquement sec.

_« Ce soir Severus »_

_

* * *

_

_A bientôt,_

_Entalea._


	19. Chapter 19

_Un chapitre de plus, avec un retard...conséquent._

_Mais merci pour les reviews du précédent chapitre!_

* * *

**E**lle avait fini par punaiser les différents parchemins sur le mur en face d'elle, pour ne pas les abîmer, pour avoir les mains libres.

Deux mains dont elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Comment pouvait on concocter cette potion avec seulement dix doigts ?

La jeune fille inspira doucement, les paupières closes, avant de s'attaquer aux divers ingrédients.

Il y'avait une demi heure de battement nécessaire entre les deux étapes. La jeune fille dosa avec précision les différents ingrédients nécessaires.

Et elle cassa le premier œuf.

* * *

Une silhouette sombre se détache dans le soir tombant. Une silhouette longue et maigre, raide pourtant.

Le visage fin est blême, presque indifférent.

Le maître des potions regarde le soleil disparaître, les ombres se dessiner sur l'étendue verte des mètres plus bas.

Il attend.

* * *

Minerva regarde le plafond blanc, elle regarde l'encadrement usé de la porte en face d'elle, elle regarde les liserés du mur près du lit, l'ombre savante d'un carreau sur le sol.

Elle ne regarde pas le lit vide près d'elle.

Dehors, quelque part, partout, le vent souffle. Un sifflement aigu qui fait tinter les mats dans le port en une étrange symphonie.

Ce qui n'explique pas pourquoi elle peut entendre les pas légers qui résonnent sur le parquet à l'étage inférieur.

Elle pense à la guerre, à Severus, à ses élèves, au silence du directeur.

Tant d'éléments qui se bousculent, qui se succèdent dans un infernal engrenage.

Rien qui puisse expliquer le vide.

* * *

Le mélange s'est éclairci, il est fluide et homogène comme le décrivent les instructions.

La jeune fille se penche suspicieusement au dessus du large récipient, à la recherche d'une incohérence.

Après une énième lecture, Hermione repose le quatrième feuillet. Si erreurs il y'a elle ne le saura que dans une demi-heure.

La jeune fille ouvre un placard et quelques tiroirs avant de trouver un torchon propre. Elle le déplie, inspecte la surface immaculée et recouvre la mixture.

Une demi heure.

Elle hausse les épaules et entreprend de nettoyer le plan de travail. Elle rince distraitement les divers contenants. Les yeux sur la pendule ronde suspendue au mur, elle range verres, bols et assiettes. Elle place les couverts dans un tiroir, repose les yeux sur la pendule.

« Vous devriez être couchée depuis longtemps »

La jeune fille se retourne au murmure doux, l'espace d'un instant ses épaules se sont raidies, sa main s'est crispée sur le mince manche de bois entre ses doigts.

Mais aussi vite qu'elle s'est tendue, la posture se relâche.

L'enseignante se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte et la jeune fille qui vient de passer des heures à examiner la pendule derrière elle prend soudain conscience de l'heure.

Le professeur de métamorphoses, ses cheveux tressés, s'est vêtue pour la nuit.

Il y a quelque chose d'étrange.

Il y a quelque chose de beau.

Et avec ce petit mot, avec cet immense vertige, quelque chose ne va pas.

La jeune fille ferme brièvement les yeux et se tourne rapidement vers la pendule puis tout aussi vite vers sa préparation.

Elle sait que le ton est hésitant, que si elle se retourne sa voix mourra, alors elle s'efforce d'oublier, elle repousse le vertige de toutes ses forces.

Elle ne se retourne pas, elle n'ose pas. Quelque part, elle ne peut pas.

Mais elle sourit.

Il y a quelque chose, quelque chose qui efface tout le reste, quelque chose qui fait disparaître le tremblement subit de ses mains, qui esquisse un improbable sourire sur ses lèvres.

Il y a quelque chose de beau.

« Une crêpe professeur ? »

* * *

Severus Rogue s'est toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de patient, quelqu'un de calme, de posé, qui ne cède pas à la moindre pression.

Donc si ses doigts pianotent fébrilement contre la pierre froide, si ses jambes s'agitent, ce n'est certainement pas une quelconque preuve d'une quelconque angoisse.

Ce n'est certainement pas un pitoyable sentiment d'impuissance.

Il ne se soucie pas du sort éventuel des deux femmes, il ne s'en soucie pas.

Même si Minerva est la seule personne en qui il ait confiance, même si Minerva est la seule personne qu'il apprécie un tant soit peu. Même si Granger est une sorcière douée, même s'il ne supporte pas la situation vécue par l'étudiante.

Merlin.

Severus Rogue n'est pas un de ces hommes guillerets qui s'inquiètent pour leurs prochains, n'est ce pas ?

* * *

Minerva était à présent assise à la table de la cuisine.

Son étudiante lui tournait le dos, elle avait sorti une poêle, allumé une plaque et versé de l'huile dans un petit bol.

La jeune fille enchaînait les gestes méthodiquement, tout en refermant un tiroir elle se saisit d'une louche et entreprit de verser l'étrange liquide dans la poêle. Un devoir de potion apparemment. L'enseignante observait avec étonnement ces gestes anodins qui lui semblaient si décalés quand la jeune fille les effectuait.

Seulement quelques jours auparavant les doigts fins s'étaient crispés sur une baguette pour créer sorts et enchantements. Et la silhouette fragile s'était figée en haut d'une colonne.

La jeune fille se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds, tendit le bras pour ouvrir un placard et se tourna vers son professeur.

Etrangement Minerva ne pu s'empêcher de détourner les yeux.

La jeune fille s'assit en face d'elle et lui tendit une assiette contenant une galette fumante.

« C'est délicieux Hermione »

L'éminente spécialiste de la Métamorphose esquissa un léger sourire pour accompagner sa déclaration.

Ce genre d'action permettrait de paraître plus engageant.

Devant elle la jeune fille, avait suspendu son geste et, sa fourchette en l'air, affichait un air surpris.

Severus avait raison, on n'essaye pas d'être aimable quand on ne l'est pas.

Pourtant Hermione avait sourit et la conversation était née paisiblement, parfaitement naturelle à cet heure insolite.

Minerva fit apparaître deux tasses de thé, pris la porcelaine fumante entre ses doigts et sursauta.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent.

Une sensation de froid qui s'insinuait lentement sous sa peau sans que la directrice adjointe puisse en définir la source.

Quelque chose d'étrange.

L'enseignante se saisit rapidement de sa baguette. Traça de longues arabesques en vain.

Rien ne semblait anormal.

Mais elle ne pouvait se défaire de cette impression grandissante de danger. Sans que l'enseignante ne s'en rende compte sa posture s'était raidit, ses doigts s'étaient crispés sur sa baguette.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Minerva compris quoi lorsque le sol s'effondra sous ses pieds.

Sa main gauche saisit le poignet fin de la jeune fille, l'écartant de la table qui basculait déjà.

L'enseignante eut le temps de discerner une lueur d'affolement dans le regard ambré avant de traverser le plancher.

* * *

_A la prochaine,_

_Entalea._


	20. Chapter 20

_Un chapitre de plus..._

_Merci pour les reviews du chapitre précédent!_

* * *

Minerva tendit les muscles de ses bras, tenta en vain de se relever et s'écroula à nouveau.

Elle ne voyait rien.

« Lumos »

L'incantation avait été prononcée d'une voix rauque, Minerva ne savait même pas si elle avait encore sa baguette en main.

Aucune lumière ne vint dissiper les ténèbres qui l'entouraient et l'enseignante en conclut qu'elle avait perdu sa baguette.

Sa main s'était crispée sur quelque chose pourtant, un bout de bois qui présentait de nombreuses aspérités. Un débris de ce qui avait été un plancher au dessus de sa tête.

Minerva prit une haleine tremblante.

Une deuxième, tentant avec difficulté de retrouver une respiration normale.

L'enseignante se concentra, elle tendit sa main devant elle et murmura un charme d'attraction.

Une chose dure vint frapper la main tendue et la sorcière reconnut avec soulagement la surface polie de sa baguette.

Alors elle banda ses muscles à nouveau et entreprit de se relever.

A tâtons, la sorcière se mit en marche, butant contre des débris de toutes tailles. Minerva retint un cri de douleur lorsqu'elle rencontra avec violence ce qu'elle soupçonnait être le frigo.

Sa main glissa sur la surface lisse, définissant avec peine des contours invisibles. Longeant le meuble fracassé elle se remit en marche.

Le silence était presque aussi absolu que l'obscurité qui l'entourait. Elle entendait son cœur battre contre sa poitrine dans un rythme effréné, pourtant un silence écrasant l'enveloppait.

Un silence absolu qu'un craquement sec avait brisé avec fracas.

L'enseignante se figea instantanément, bloquant sa respiration. Elle lutta contre la terrible tentation de rétablir la lumière, consciente que cela ne ferait d'elle qu'une cible plus évidente. La sorcière se concentra, tentant avec difficulté d'apaiser le rythme affolé de son cœur.

Il y eut un crissement, un nouveau craquement, l'écho d'une respiration.

Minerva entendit le sifflement aigu d'une baguette qui s'abat. Une formule marmonnée quelque part sur ce qu'elle pensait être sa gauche.

L'enseignante avait eu à peine le temps de bouger, elle senti la chaleur du sort effleurer sa joue avant d'aller se perdre derrière elle.

Minerva se baissa silencieusement, réduisant ainsi la surface vulnérable de son corps. Le silence était revenu, oppressant. L'enseignante se concentra, tentant de distinguer le moindre bruit qui pourrait la renseigner sur la position de son adversaire, sur l'endroit d'où viendrait le prochain sort.

La prochaine attaque.

C'était une question de secondes.

Agir. Elle devait agir et au plus vite.

Attaquer avant d'être la victime. Ou le cadavre.

Minerva se redressa lentement, consciente que chacun de ses mouvements pouvait être le dernier. L'enseignante leva lentement sa baguette, tourna son poignet au ralentit et lança le sort.

Au hasard.

Il y'eu un bruit infime, le bruit d'une respiration que l'on retient.

Minerva avait déjà lancé le sortilège, et cette fois l'éclair rouge frappa sa cible.

Le silence était revenu.

« Lumos »

Figée à quelques mètres d'elle, une silhouette sombre était à terre. Minerva s'approcha avec précaution, la directrice adjointe serra les dents lorsqu'elle reconnu les robes sombres, le masque métallique du mangemort.

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser là, dans peu de temps le charme disparaîtrait et elle ne pouvait pas écarter le risque de la venue d'un de ses congénères.

Minerva sentit ses doigts se crisper sur sa baguette, le temps filait entre ses doigts et à chaque seconde qui passait le danger qui menaçait Hermione était plus grand.

Elle pourrait le tuer. C'était le plus sûr.

La sorcière déglutit, renforça la prise qu'elle avait sur sa baguette et abaissa le bras.

Avec un cri, le silence avait volé en éclat.

Hermione.

La sorcière se désintéressa brusquement de la silhouette près d'elle et la lumière fusa, frappant le mur derrière la mangemort.

Minerva ne se retourna pas.

Elle courait, ignorant les meubles reversés, l'escalier désarticulé, les murs qui manquaient autour d'elle.

Il y avait du sang sur les lattes défoncées du parquet. Beaucoup de sang.

Minerva accéléra.

Pourtant l'enseignante suspendit sa course.

Il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce adjacente.

Minerva longea le mur effondré, s'approchant silencieusement de l'encadrement de la porte. L'enseignante inspira profondément, une fois, deux, une partie d'elle redoutant que le sang qui recouvrait le plancher appartienne à son étudiante.

Minerva serra le poing et se pencha dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Un mangemort était étendu au sol, ligoté. Mais Minerva ne le vit pas, elle fixait le regard ambré de son étudiante.

L'enseignante se rapprocha sans un mot, remerciant Merlin de pourvoir contempler le sourire hésitant de la jeune fille encore une fois.

Hermione s'avança vers son enseignante ne pouvant retenir un léger soupir de soulagement à la vue de son aînée.

La jeune fille plongea sa main dans sa poche et en retira une fine paire de lunettes. Elle déplia les branches minces qui constituaient la monture et pris un pas de plus. Hermione leva les mains vers le visage fin qui lui faisait face et plaça les lunettes avec précaution, déplaçant quelques mèches folles, effleurant une joue.

L'enseignante se figea, toujours muette.

« Professeur nous devrions peut être partir ? »

« Mauvaise réponse Granger, vous _auriez_ du partir »

Minerva se retourna vers la sorcière qui éclatait déjà d'un rire strident.

« Black »

« Professeur, un plaisir comme toujours »

Minerva ignora la voix perçante et n'accorda pas un regard de plus à l'ancienne détenue.

« Hermione vous allez transplaner »

« Non ! » La jeune fille avait crié. Elle regarda la silhouette de son enseignante qui lui tournait toujours le dos, elle ne partirait pas, cette certitude pulsait en elle, dans chacune de ses fibres, inébranlable.

« La moldue a raison Professeur, pas de transplanage dans l'enceinte de la propriété. Malin cette mesure, je me demande qui a eu cette brillante idée ? »

Minerva ne prit pas la peine de répondre et leva sa baguette pour défaire le charme.

Sans résultats.

La mangemort avait scellé le charme.

L'enseignante leva de nouveau sa baguette pour l'abattre dans une série complexe de mouvements.

Un rayon bleu manqua Bellatrix de peu et Minerva contra rapidement un trait vert.

La jeune fille leva sa baguette à son tour tentant de distinguer sa cible entre les sorts de l'enseignante.

Hermione serra les dents et baissa sa baguette, craignant de toucher son enseignante.

Minerva enchaînait les sorts, combinant les fléaux.

Devant elle son ancienne élève ployait sous la force des attaques et entreprit de reculer.

La baguette de la directrice décrivit une longue courbe et l'ancienne détenue s'écrasa contre un mur.

L'enseignante vit un nouvel éclair vert la manquer, passant bien loin d'elle.

Trop loin.

Le cœur de Minerva sauta un battu alors qu'elle se tournait vers son élève.

La jeune fille écarta le sort d'un mouvement de baguette.

Minerva soupira doucement et se tourna vers Bellatrix qui riait à gorge déployée, les intonations stridentes résonnant dans toute la pièce.

« Feudeymon » murmura t-elle d'une voix rauque et elle pointa sa baguette vers Hermione.

L'enseignante sentit la chaleur écrasante du sort avant de voir la moindre flamme mais elle ne se retourna pas, courant vers son étudiante.

Minerva saisit le poignet de la jeune fille et l'entraîna dans sa course.

Derrière elles, les flammes dévoraient déjà la pièce.

Les deux sorcières s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir. Les quelques restes du plafond s'effondraient lentement, elles devaient sortir pour pouvoir transplaner.

Une poutre tomba et avec elle une partie de l'étage supérieur, Minerva les orienta derrière l'escalier.

Hermione se sentit paniquer.

Il n'y avait plus d'issue et les flammes s'approchaient. Partout.

Minerva poussa fermement Hermione en arrière et la jeune fille se retrouva contre le mur, elle sentait déjà les flammes contre sa peau et elle regarda avec horreur son pantalon se consumer en partie. La jeune fille étouffa la flamme d'un mouvement de baguette, geste dérisoire face à l'immensité du sort.

Hermione ferma les yeux, se préparant à l'atroce douleur.

Un cri de douleur retenti, déchirant.

La jeune fille qui n'avait émis aucun son ouvrit les yeux avec surprise.

Pour faire face à des yeux émeraude.

L'enseignante avait placé ses mains de chaque côté du visage de la jeune fille faisant barrage de son corps.

Pendant une atroce seconde Hermione se perdit dans le regard de Minerva.

La jeune fille se baissa rapidement se saisissant du premier débris qu'elle trouva, serra sa main sur le morceau de verre entre ses doigts et sortit sa baguette.

« Portus »

Hermione attrapa le bras de son enseignante et activa le portoloin.

* * *

_Voilà,_

_A bientôt._

_Entalea._


	21. Chapter 21

_Merci pour les reviews, j'espère que ce passage vous plaira..._

* * *

Harry Potter ouvrit les yeux.

Un sentiment de bonheur profondément ancré en lui, l'impression de la réussite liée à une satisfaction écrasante. Un bonheur absolu.

Un bonheur qui n'était pas le sien.

Le jeune homme se saisit de ses lunettes et s'élança hors du dortoir endormi.

Severus Rogue était appuyé contre l'un des créneaux millénaire du château.

Le redoutable maître des potions, inconscient du vide sous ses pieds ou du vent qui faisait osciller avec force les arbres plusieurs mètres sous lui, attendait.

Il n'était sur de ce qu'il attendait.

Il attendait.

* * *

Hermione sentit un vertige familier alors que les contours se brouillaient, emportant dans l'étrange mouvement la chaleur des flammes magiques.

Et brusquement le sol réapparut sous les pieds de la jeune fille.

Sa main se desserra brusquement et elle lâcha le morceau de verre qui avait fait office de portoloin.

Libre, sa main s'était élancée de sa propre volonté et soutenait à présent son enseignante.

« Hermione » c'était un chuchotement rauque, doux pourtant. Et pour quelques secondes, la jeune fille se perdit dans l'étendue émeraude des yeux de son enseignante.

« Ne parlez pas » Hermione serra sa main sur le bras de la femme devant elle.

Le quartier général n'était plus qu'à quelques pas, et, une fois en sécurité, elle pourrait s'occuper des blessures de la sorcière et enfin demander de l'aide.

La jeune fille passa doucement sa main autour de la taille de Minerva, les doigts fins tremblèrent lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent l'étoffe calcinée.

Le professeur de métamorphoses haleta quand la main de la jeune fille rencontra l'étendue brûlée de son dos, le contact doux s'accompagnant d'une douleur atroce.

Minerva avança sa jambe, tremblante, tentant en vain de marcher alors que sa vision se brouillait.

Les doigts minces de son étudiante s'étaient noués aux siens, contrôlant avec une légère pression le tremblement de ses membres.

Minerva serra désespérément la main fine tandis que la douleur affluait dans une nouvelle vague dévastatrice. L'enseignante tenta de parler, d'avancer à nouveau, d'ouvrir les yeux… et se sentit tomber.

Dans le silence de la nuit, la vénérable silhouette vacilla.

Les genoux d'Hermione frappèrent le pavé londonien. Fort.

Mais la jeune fille n'y prêta aucune attention, serrant avec précaution la sorcière inanimée dans ses bras. Elle se redressa doucement, soutenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait la figure mince contre elle.

Avec une légère vague du poignet, la jeune fille fit apparaître un brancard et, plaça le corps fin contre la toile souple de l'outil d'urgence. Quelques secondes plus tard, le lit de fortune planait près d'elle et la jeune fille se précipita vers la porte du numéro 12.

* * *

Derrière son imposant bureau, le directeur de Poudlard fixait Harry de son regard inquisiteur.

Le jeune homme ne prêtait aucune attention au regard que le sorcier lui portait, il ne s'était pas assis et tentait avec difficulté d'expliquer le sentiment qu'il avait ressenti quelques temps auparavant.

« Il était heureux, très heureux mais je ne sais pas pourquoi »

« Etait ce un rêve ? Ou juste un sentiment ?» Harry se concentra sur la question que le directeur lui posait, ne pouvant éloigner la peur qui s'était emparé de lui l'heure dernière.

« C'était un sentiment, professeur. J'ai peur pour Hermione est ce que vous êtes vraiment sur qu'elles ne courent aucun danger ? »

Alors que le vénérable directeur cherchait une formule obscure pour exprimer la vérité sans affoler le garçon, Harry porta sa main à sa cicatrice avec un gémissement.

* * *

Severus s'arrêta devant la gargouille de pierre, retenant un soupir de dégoût lorsqu'il reconnu la voix du survivant derrière la masse de pierre, Potter en plein milieu de la nuit n'était jamais un bon signe.

Avec un nouveau soupir le maître des potions monta la première marche.

Et suspendit son ascension.

Un chat argenté se précipitait vers lui.

Le professeur reconnut immédiatement le patronus de son étudiante et s'écarta, s'attendant à ce que le félin se précipite sur la gargouille et fut surpris lorsque la figure argentée s'adressa à lui.

« Au quartier général, blessures »

La voix de la jeune fille s'était élevée haletante, cassée.

Severus Rogue décida que la rubrique astrologie attendrait et se précipita vers l'infirmerie.

* * *

L'immense maison était vide, silencieuse et sombre.

Hermione s'enfonça dans un couloir, monta un escalier, sans un regard pour les tableaux qui s'éveillaient à la lumière de sa baguette. Elle n'écoutait pas les exclamations outrées qui s'élevaient sur son chemin, elle ne voyait plus les marches sous ses pieds.

Elle ne regardait pas, elle ne pouvait pas. Appuyée contre la toile tendue, le professeur de Métamorphoses tremblait.

Arrivée à la fin du mince couloir, la jeune fille ouvrit une porte, manoeuvrant avec précaution le brancard et son précieux chargement.

« Granger »

Hermione ouvrit la porte au maître des potions et s'écarta sans un mot, laissant passer la silhouette sombre et l'infirmière derrière lui.

Mme Pomfresh avait visiblement été réveillée quelques minutes auparavant, sa blouse était boutonnée de façon fantaisiste mais la soignante paraissait parfaitement réveillée et enchaînait les sorts avec une étonnante rapidité, notant une multitude de résultats sur son calepin.

Derrière les longues capes du maître des potions et les mouvements vifs de l'infirmière, la jeune fille ne voyait plus son enseignante.

Mais elle pouvait entendre les gémissements étouffés, le tremblement des membres fins.

« Mlle Granger ? »

Au regard inquiété que lui portait l'infirmière, la jeune fille comprit que ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on l'appelait. Hermione hocha silencieusement la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

« Vous avez bien fait de la coucher de façon latérale, je dois encore jeter plusieurs sorts et j'aimerai que vous sortiez »

La voix de l'infirmière était douce et calme mais la jeune fille avait du mal à comprendre les mots, les phrases et plus encore leurs sens. Elle ne voyait que la silhouette fine étendue dans le lit trop large.

« Le directeur devrait être là dans quelques secondes, je suppose qu'il aura de nombreuses questions pour vous. Et buvez ça »

La jeune fille regarda le directeur des serpentards qui venait de lui parler et qui lui tendait une fiole. Hermione s'en saisit distraitement et, avec un dernier regard, sortit.

* * *

_Voilà,_

_A bientôt!_

_entalea._


End file.
